Distorsión Espacio-Tiempo
by Interesescritos
Summary: Trunks viaja en el tiempo para arreglar su futuro. Pero debido a una distorsión terminara en otra dimensión en donde la magia reina. ¿Podrá regresar y salvar su futuro?
1. Prologo

-"Cuídate mucho, hijo"

-"Lo hare, mama" dice con una leve sonrisa antes de mirar a otro lado con una cara más seria. (Juro que lo arreglare todo)

Tras ese pensamiento, Trunks inicia el proceso de viaje en el tiempo mientras la maquina se eleva y desaparece del plano temporal.

En un abismo de luces blancas y negras, todo parecía ir de manera correcta, por lo que Trunks se relajó en la silla para ponerse a pensar en cómo debería explicarle a Goku sobre la amenaza que estaba a punto de cernirse sobre ellos; el sistema de flujo temporal empezó a fallar, sacando a Trunks de sus pensamientos con brusquedad. Empezó a revisar el sistema para descubrir la causa y se encontró con que había surgido una fluctuación en el espacio, intentando arreglar el problema, empezó a realizar el procedimiento de regresión solo para darse cuenta de que los controles no respondían; se abre en frente de su máquina del tiempo una brecha dimensional de luces rojas y azules que empieza a arrastrar su máquina hacia dentro, la enorme presión le causo un grave dolor de cabeza que le provoca un desmayo.

En el maravilloso mundo de Fiore, un anciano estaba observando las estrellas; era bajo, tenía el cabello blanco y usaba un tocado de plumas de águila semejante al de los indígenas. Mientras observaba las constelaciones tranquilamente vio que un agujero enorme se formaba el medio del cielo nocturno, este brillaba en un destello de luces azules y rojas, en medio de este empezó a salir un extraño objeto metálico que se asemejaba un poco a una medusa, el agujero se cerró tan rápido como apareció y el objeto empezó a caer rápidamente hacia una colina unos 50 metros por delante de él. Decidido a averiguar que era, el anciano se encamino hacia el lugar.

Ya estando frente al objeto, espero a que algo sucediera. De la nada la parte superior del objeto que era una especie de cristal se levantó y dejo ver a un joven bastante peculiar para la vista del anciano; tenía el cabello rubio de puntas, sus ojos eran verdes, tenía una espada en su espalda, pero lo más peculiar era la radiante aura amarilla que rodeaba al joven.

El joven solo miraba al cielo sin reparar en nada especifico, ni siquiera había notado al anciano, de la nada salto con gran fuerza elevándose mucho. Habiendo llegado a unos 30 metros del suelo, su aura desaparece repentinamente y el joven empieza a caer con velocidad al suelo.

-"¡Pianisismo!" – entono el anciano mientras tenia los brazos extendidos hacia el joven.

Luego de eso un montón de plumas blancas aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a girar alrededor de Trunks, reduciendo la velocidad con la que caía a logrando que aterrizara a salvo boca arriba frente al anciano. El joven comenzó a quejarse de dolor levemente mientras abría los ojos y veía de reojo al anciano.

-"Me has… salvado…" – Trunks cerraba los ojos – "Gohan…"

Tras esas palabras el chico perdió el conocimiento, a su vez, su cabello comenzó a cambiar de color de rubio a lila claro, sorprendiendo aún más al anciano.

-"Tal parece que eres un saco de sorpresas" – Susurro el anciano antes de dar una pequeña risa.

Deja tu comentario.

Se despide intereses escritos.


	2. Cait shelter

_Trunks visualizaba el cuerpo inerte e Gohan en el suelo, llovía a cantaros, la lluvia mojaba su cuerpo y el de su mentor. Se acercó lentamente hasta estar justo a su lado, luego se agacho en el suelo y abrazo el cadáver de su mejor amigo mientras lloraba. Su corazón impregnado de dolor y odio despertó el poder que yacía en su interior, permitiéndole transformarse en super sayajin._

Despertó de golpe al sentir su poder elevarse, comenzó a revisar los alrededores. Parecía haber estado durmiendo en una especie de carpa indígena.

Se acomoda a un lado de la cama y nota que no tiene nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo y que en vez de eso tenía puesto unos vendajes alrededor de su pecho y abdomen. De pronto escucho pasos acercarse hacia la tienda y vio a una pequeña niña de piel blanca y larga cabellera azul marino entrar en cuclillas.

"¿Ya estas despier… ¡KIA!" – la chica da un salto hacia atrás con fuerza y se ruboriza notablemente.

"¿Qué sucede?" – pregunta el peli lila sin entender la reacción de la visitante.

"Tu… tu… tu…" – la pequeña tartamudea mientras lo señala temblorosa.

"¿Yo?" – se detiene a pensar levemente la situación y logro descubrir lo que apenaba a la chica – "Ya veo, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" – Pregunto casi riéndose – "ahora mismo me visto."

Sin embargo, no sabía en donde estaba su ropa. Hecho una mirada rápida a la habitación para ver si la encontraba; logro divisar su espada recostada de un costado de la cama junto a ella en el suelo se encontraba sus botas, y colocadas sobre estas estaban su chaqueta y su camiseta cuidadosamente dobladas. Tomo una camiseta y se la puso.

Habiendo terminado, la chica se tranquilizó y se acercó al hasta estar frente a frente dejándole a Trunks notar lo verdaderamente pequeña que era al ver que apenas llegaba a su altura por estar sentado.

"Oye, yo soy Wendy Marvell" – la peli azul se presentó alegremente – "¿Recuerdas quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Tu edad? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Bueno…" - Trunks se sentía un poco abrumado por la cantidad de preguntas que le hacía de repente- "Mi nombre es Trunks Brief, vengo de la corporación capsula, tengo 17 años, y llegue a este lugar…" - Un flash atraviesa su visión momentáneamente mostrando imágenes de la brecha dimensional, el cielo nocturno y una caída en donde lo salvo… ¿quién?

"No te fuerces, por lo menos recuerdas lo esencial"

"Si, ¿Quién me trajo aquí?" – Pregunto

"Fue el Maestro"

"¿Maestro?"

"Efectivamente" – dijo una voz carrasposa desde la entrada de la carpa.

Ambos giraron su mirada para ver a un anciano con aspecto indígena parado un poco lejos de ellos antes de que se acercara a ellos.

"Te encontré desmayado en las colinas a las afueras del gremio" – menciono el anciano – "Estabas un poco magullado así que te traje aquí para tratar tus heridas"

"Muchas gracias" – Trunks sonrió al anciano

-Este le devolvió la sonrisa – "También trajimos esa extraña estructura en la que te encontrabas"

"Ya veo. Gracias" – volvió a sonreír, sin embargo, algo le resonaba en la mente e hizo que se preocupara – "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi maquina?" – pregunto un poco temeroso de la respuesta.

"Ah, eso…" - menciono Wendy de repente – "Los demás miembros de nuestro gremio están inspeccionándolo para ver que encuentran…" – no pudo terminar lo que decía porque Trunks acaba de salir corriendo de la carpa – "¿Eh?"

Tras haber salido el tenue sol del atardecer noto un monto de carpas de estilo indígena alrededor de un claro que tenía un tótem de 12 piezas en el centro, cada una representando cada uno de los signos del zodiaco chino, junto a este había una extraña figura metálica. Al mirar mejor se dio cuenta de que esta era su máquina del tiempo y que estaba siendo manoseada por al menos 10 personas en diferentes partes.

Esto le hizo palidecer ante el hecho de ver su máquina siendo ultrajada. Salió corriendo en su dirección dispuesto a detenerlos.

"¡Hey ustedes bájense de ahí y no toquen nada!" – Grito eufórico – "¡Ese equipo no es nada barato ni fácil de conseguir!"

Tras oír su voz los miembros del gremio solo se le quedaron viendo sin tener ninguna intención de bajarse.

"Con que va a ser así EH?" - empezó a elevar su ki de manera que un pequeño remolino de polvo se formaba alrededor de sus pies, llegando a la altura de sus rodillas.

Por su parte, los hombres habían adoptado una mirada amenazante y las mujeres unas de leve temor hacia el visitante. Trunks estaba a punto de lanzarse a ellos cuando noto que las miradas de todos se tranquilizaban y simultáneamente empezaban a descender de la maquina con cuidado para posteriormente retirarse.

Trunks sonrió al ver que le habían hecho caso, o eso pensaba. Al calmarse noto que alguien llevaba un rato parado detrás suyo, giro la cabeza y noto al maestro del gremio haciéndole señas a las personas.

"Soy Roubaul" - declara el anciano – "disculpa a mis muchachos, es que ver a un chico como tu es raro por aquí"

-No sé cómo debería reaccionar a ese comentario. - deja caer una gota de sudor por su cabeza.

-Tranquilo, era un cumplido.

-Ok… - acepto trunks antes de mirar su máquina del tiempo y recordar la verdadera razón de su viaje.

Sube a su máquina del tiempo de un salto y empieza a revisar el estado en el que se encuentra. Todos los sistemas operan en orden, excepto por el regulador de tiempo que parece haberse averiado por la caída, sin embargo, no sería problema repararlo, lo siguiente era el cristal guarda de la cabina que se había roto, debería conseguir uno nuevo; lo último y más importante es que se había quedado sin energía, ni siquiera para el despegue, por suerte la maquina recarga sola, le tomaría un mes al menos recargarse lo suficiente.

Tras haber realizado un análisis, Trunks decide bajar de la máquina del tiempo, dirigiéndose hacia el anciano para obtener información que le sea útil.

"¿Podría decirme donde estoy exactamente, señor Roubaul?" - pregunta Trunks de forma concisa

"No tienes que ser tan formal joven" - menciono el anciano antes de responder a su pregunta – "estas en Cait shelter"

"Cait Shelter?"

"Exactamente, este es mi gremio" - abre sus brazos – "y todos estos son miembros del gremio"

"¡Si!" - interviene Wendy que acaba de llegar junto a ellos – "¡todos somos magos, una gran familia de magos!" - declara alegremente

"¿Magos?"

Trunks pensó que quizás esta gente estaba loca, pero el era mitad alienígena y estaba realizando un viaje en el tiempo; así ser un mago no sonaba tan loco.

"¿Se que es repentino esto, pero…" - Wendy dice un poco avergonzada – "quieres unirte al gremio?"

"Yo…"


	3. Ataque Furtivo

Trunks no estaba realmente interesado, prefería centrarse en su misión, sin embargo fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio un ligero destello entre los arbustos. Wendy solo le sonreía inocentemente al guerrero del futuro, pero su sonrisa se volvió una expresión de vergüenza cuando Trunks acorta la distancia entre ellos mientras la sostiene fuertemente contra su fornido pecho, a la vez detuvo una flecha que se dirigía a la parte posterior de la cabeza pequeña, asombrando a más de un miembro del gremio.

"¿Atacas a una niña indefensa por la espalda?" - pregunto mientras dirigía una mirada furtiva a unos arbustos ubicados a unos 10 metros de el - ¿por qué no sales y me enfrentas como hombre?

No recibió ninguna respuesta del atacante misterioso.

"¡Tú lo has querido!"

Apunta su mano izquierda a los arbustos frente a él. Una especie de energía azul cielo se arremolina en la palma de su mano hasta formar una esfera poco más grande que su mano.

"¡Tormenta Ardiente!" - Exclamo Trunks.

De la esfera grande empezaron a salir disparadas a gran velocidad esferas 3 veces más pequeñas en dirección a los arbustos, destrozándolos en un instante y provocando la salida del atacante misterioso quien salto hacia un árbol cercano, quedando de rodillas en una rama alta.

El sujeto era bastante musculoso, su piel era blanca, tenia ojos color ámbar y su cabello rubio apenas mostraba su color debido a lo corto que lo tenía; tenía unas botas de estilo militar, un pantalón verde oscuro con diseño militar, no tenía nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo; estaba maquillado con rallas negras sobre sus mejillas y se denotaban varias cicatrices alrededor de su pecho, costado y espalda; estaba equipado con un recipiente metálico negro con varias flechas en su interior, este estaba sujetó a su espalda mediante una correa de cuero negro que pasaba por su hombro izquierdo pasaba por su pecho y regresaba a la espalda por la parte inferior derecha de su costado, finalmente tenía en su mano derecha un arco largo de acero grisáceo.

El sujeto miraba a Trunks fijamente con una sonrisa burlona, en consecuencia recibía de este una mirada agresiva mientras los miembros del gremio corrían a esconderse en sus carpas, exceptuando a Roubaul que permanecía estoico, y Wendy que al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se ocultó tras Trunks.

Levantando su arco y poniendo una flecha en él, el invasor dispara hacia Trunks.

"¡Multiplicación de Flechas!" - Tras haber dicho eso, la flecha desaparece y aparecen en su lugar 50 flechas iguales bajando a alta velocidad – "Veamos que puedes hacer, mocoso"

Al ver la lluvia de flechas que se acercaban, estuvo a punto de esquivarlas pero recordó que tenía a Wendy tras suyo, por lo que no se movió y decidió proteger a la chica.

Lanzo un par de esferas de energía a las flechas destruyendo un gran número de estas. Las restantes fueron bloqueadas por Trunks, quien las desviaba con sus manos, aunque fue alcanzado por al menos tres flechas causándole leves rasguños.

"Hump. Con que muy salsa, ¿EH?" - el sujeto vuelve a apuntarle – "¡Te reto a detener esto con tus puños si eres tan fuerte!"

Al terminar de decir eso sostuvo una flecha y esta empezó a cubrirse de un aura oscura entonces la coloco en su arco.

"¡Aguijón Asesino!" - dispara la flecha cuya punta se transforma en un aguijón del tamaño de una espada.

Trunks pensó que lo más conveniente sería tomar a Wendy y salir de allí, pero su sangre sayajin le incitaba a cumplir el reto de su enemigo, y como era de esperarse el instinto sobrepaso al cerebro y apretando su puño derecho golpeó la punta del aguijón, y tras un unos 6 segundos este se rompió. Trunks sonreía triunfante hasta que sintió una pulsación en su brazo derecho, tras otras pulsaciones miro su brazo y vio que este se tornaba rápidamente de color negro.

"¿Que me hiciste?" - gruño Trunks de con furia hacia su oponente.

"Deberías de ser más cauteloso" - se burló el invasor – "ahora eres presa de mi veneno y morirás jajaja"

Tras escuchar eso Trunks, se eleva hasta quedar muy por encima del arquero y sube sus manos mientras concentra mucho ki y una gran esfera de calor se creó en ellas.

"Recibe esto, imbécil" - Grita Trunks con fuerza mientras lanza la esfera hacia su enemigo – "¡Destrozo Final!"

El arquero disparo una flecha rápidamente en la dirección de la esfera y esta creció y se volvió dorada – "Flecha Divina"

Ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza, sin embargo la flecha se desintegro al contacto con la esfera que siguió hasta el villano, el cual la esquivo por muy poco. La explosión que el ataque de Trunks causo lo envía de golpe contra el suelo mientras destruía alrededor de 20 árboles en su camino.

Trunks aprovechó el momento y se acercó al sujeto y lo tomo por el cuello.

"Dame el antídoto de este veneno" - exigió Trunks.

"Oblígame" - se burló el villano pero su cara cambio a una de preocupación cuando vio que Trunks crea una esfera de energía en su mano libre y empieza a acercarla a su rostro lentamente. – "¡ESPERA! No se cómo hacerlo" - la esfera esta ahora rozando su cara y empieza a quemarse su rostro – "es la verdad, jamás he necesitado el antídoto puesto que nunca he salvado a nadie" - su piel empieza a desintegrarse, Trunks solo lo veía con una mirada asesina – "¡LO JURO!"

Habiendo entendido que el tipo no mentía, lo soltó y la esfera de energía se desvaneció. El tipo suspiro aliviado, hasta que Trunks furioso por su declaración le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo envió hacia el bosque como un kilómetro y medio, destrozando todos los árboles en su camino y sorprendiendo a los miembros del gremio por su fuerza.

Habiendo perdido la esperanza, Trunks se derrumba en el suelo mirando al cielo. Pensaba en lo patético que era al tener que morir de una manera lamentable por culpa de su orgullo; sonrió al ver pasar las nubes y pensar lo irónico que era que debía salvar a Goku de un virus y, el morirá envenenado.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mientras se disculpaba mentalmente con todos por haber fallado, sin embargo noto que Wendy se había arrodillado junto a él y lo veía con preocupación.

"Gracias por salvarme" - declaró.

"No fue nada" - dijo mientras se sentaba para ver a Wendy mientras acariciaba su cabello – "no podía dejar que te lastimaran"

"Gracias" - se sonrojo un poco – "deja que te devuelva el favor" - miro a Trunks con determinación mientras tomaba su mano – "¡te curare!"

"No quiero sonar grosero, pero no creo que los primeros auxilios sirvan de mucho" - trato de bromear pero noto que Wendy cerro sus ojos y una luz apareció en sus manos – "¿qué?"

Con las manos imbuidas en energía, Wendy tomo el brazo de Trunks y la marca oscura fue desapareciendo hasta que en unos segundos se había desvanecido. No habiendo podido creerlo que paso, Trunks toma a Wendy por los hombros y decide interrogarla.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" - pregunto deseoso de saber la respuesta.

"Eh, yo…" - estaba un poco nerviosa – "soy una maga curativa, puedo curar cualquier cosa" - explico.

"Muchas gracias" - le agradeció – "no entiendo bien pero gracias" - dijo para luego levantarse y abrazar a Wendy dejándola suspendida y muy incómoda.

"Oye, ¿qué crees que le haces a Wendy?" - pregunto una voz desde atrás provocando que Trunks soltara a Wendy y volteara a ver quién le hablaba.

Luego de girar el visto no vio nada, excepto un muñeco de un gato blanco con vestido rojo parado en dos patas y con una mirada de pocos amigos.

"¿Que tanto me miras?" - pregunto la gata de manera ruda.

"¡El… gato… hablo!" - decía exclamo Trunks perplejo por lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Y porque te sorprende tanto" - pregunta la felina blanca.

"¿Cómo no voy a sorprenderme si…?" - estaba a punto de expresar un discurso sobre la falta de lógica en una escena donde un gato habla, pero recordó que está rodeado de magos y que él es un híbrido entre humano y extraterrestre – "tienes razón no es para tanto" - dijo sin ánimos al sentir como la lógica y la razón abandonaban la escena.

"Tranquila, Charle" - apaciguaba a la gata, Wendy – "él es un miembro nuevo del gremio. Por cierto, pensé que estabas en una misión" - recuerda.

"Ya veníamos de regreso cuando se vimos una enorme explosión en dirección al gremio, por lo que volé hacia acá y deje a las chicas"

"Espera, ¿vuelas? - Trunks pregunta extrañado, pero recuerda que él también podía volar y la poca lógica que se lleva a cabo – "¡pero claro que vuelas…!" - exclamo sarcásticamente

La escena prosiguió de manera hilarante con Roubaul presentando a Trunks a los demás, explicando su situación. Trunks da unos detalles de su viaje, sin contar lo del viaje en el tiempo ni que es un sayajin; a cambio Roubaul le explica donde se encuentra. Al darse cuenta que no entendía nada en concreto concluyo que había sido transportado a través de una fisura dimensional, su madre le había contado sobre esto.

Habiendo escuchado todo, se preparaba para hacer un plan para regresar a su dimensión, cuando de repente siente que recordó algo importante.

"Oigan, ¿alguien fue a capturar al arquero?" - pregunta a los presentes en la plaza cuando nota que todos también parecían haberlo olvidado – "pero claro..."

"Ese tipo escapo" - explico una voz infantil.

Volteo el peli lila cuando vio a un par de niñas acercarse por la entrada de gremio hacía el centro de la plaza en donde ellos estaban. Una era poco más pequeña que Wendy, tenía cabello negro y muy largo suelto hasta los tobillos, piel pálida como si nunca hubiera recibido sol, unos ojos carmesí brillantes, vestía con un licra de rallas horizontales negras y púrpuras, así como una camisa top de manga larga con los mismos colores, un collar de plata con un hexagrama, unas sandalias negras que tienen una flor negra en el frente. Su marca del gremio está situada en su vientre, justo bajo su ombligo y es de color negro; la otra era más alta que Wendy, tenía cabello color naranja claro atado en coletas, sus ojos eran como ámbar, su piel era color caramelo, esta tenia puesto un pantalón ajustado de color blanco, un suéter cuello de tortuga de color verde oscuro, zapatillas negras, un bastón de madera de unos 69 cm, el cual tenía tres joyas , una amarilla, otra azul y otra roja, colocadas en ese mismo orden en un triple triangulo que adornaba la parte superior del bastón. Su marca del gremio se encuentra en su mejilla derecha y es de color blanco.

Ambas se acercaron al grupo y se le quedaron viendo extrañadas a Trunks.

"¿Quién es el guapo, maestro?" - pregunto la niña de cabello negro con una mirada de picardía, haciendo que Trunks sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

"Veo que sigues tan enérgica como siempre" - menciona el maestro con una sonrisa.

*De cuando acá que una niña hable de esa manera es que sea enérgica* - pensó Trunks para sí mismo. Notando que la conversación se había salido del tema, decide retomar el curso. – "olvida quien soy. ¿Porque dices que ese sujeto escapo?" - pregunta sin rodeos de manera seria.

"Por qué nosotras vimos a un sujeto con un arco irse saltando entre los árboles" - explica la de coletas – "era impresionante, puesto que se veía bastante lastimado"

"¡¿Y porque no lo detuvieron?! - pregunto Trunks molesto por la irresponsabilidad de las niñas.

"Bueno, yo..." - la chica se asusta por la actitud del visitante.

"Cálmate, guapo" - lo interrumpió la niña de cabello negro Mientras paseaba su mano por el abdomen de Trunks – "solo vimos a un sujeto saltar entre los árboles estando bastante aporreado" - explico tranquilamente a la vez que se pegaba cada vez más a su costado.

"¿Y por qué demonios no le siguieron?" - pregunto ya serio, y alejando a la chica.

"Lo habríamos hecho, pero al ver que iba en dirección contraria al gremio vinimos acá primero" - posa sus manos sobre las de trunks que la alejaban a la vez que asumía una mirada fría y siniestra - pero tal vez debimos anteponer a un sujeto desconocido a la seguridad de nuestro gremio. ¿Es eso lo que quiera decir?"

Oyendo esas palabras entendió la razón de las niñas por no hacer nada.

Se separa de ella lentamente mientras se muerde el labio inferior, pensar que una niña pensara con más razonamiento que él.

La pequeña peli negra se acerca al peli lila y lo ve de manera desaprovatoria mientras cruzaba los brazos para proceder a reñirlo; sin embargo, noto que Trunks no se resistiría a su regañó debido a que entendía que estaba actuando de sobremanera. Ante esta vista la niña no pudo hacer más que suspirar y sonreírle.

"Bueno, no es para tanto mientras entiendas. Además..." - dio un salto para quedar cara a cara con Trunks mientras ponía una mano sobre la mejilla de este – "no quisiera hacer que me odies. No todos los días se conoce a un sujeto tan atractivo"

Aterriza suavemente tras lo dicho de una forma picara, lo que generaría en Trunks vergüenza, sin embargo, esta vez solo provocó en él una sonora carcajada. Él no sabía porque, pero le daba risa, y no era el comentario de la niña, si no, más bien, toda la situación en general; se daba cuenta de que estaba perdido en un mundo que no conocía, y que seguiría siendo así mientras no lo aceptara y decidiera que hacer para poder regresar.

Cuando pensó el ello volvió a reír aún más fuerte que antes, lo que no pasó desapercibido de los presentes.

"¡fufufu, que energía! Sería bueno emplearlo en otras cosas" - menciono la peli negra con una sonrisa que decía a qué cosas se refería.

"Yo creo que es raro" - por fin hablo la niña de las coletas, aunque en un tono tan bajo que apenas era audible – "deberíamos mantener distancia" - le susurro a su amiga mientras se escondía tímidamente de Trunks tras la peli negra.

"Oh vamos, exageras" - palmeo suave la cabeza de su la cabeza de su amiga – "además, es lindo. Creo que por eso puedo pasar por alto sus rarezas"

"Muy bien, suficiente" - intervino Trunks con una tos seca – "creo que lo pasado queda en segundo plano, ahora deberíamos presentarnos"

"Hasta que dices algo sensato. Supongo que empezaré, mi nombre es Miyu" - se presentó la peli negra antes de presentar a su amiga – "y ella es Sabrina"

"Soy Sabrina…" - dijo con desconfianza

"Uhmm, Sabrina y Miyu, lo tengo. Pues yo soy Trunks, es un placer"

Tras las presentaciones Roubaul explicó que el arquero era parte de un grupo llamado Triple-Angulo; solían ser tres héroes que servían al reino de Fiore pero se convirtieron en rufianes que roban a los viajeros y someten a los más débiles para obtener dinero. Hasta ahora nadie sabe por qué decidieron seguir ese camino.

Continuando, explico que este era un gremio oscuro, definición que se le da a los gremios descarrilados que cometían crímenes y practicaban artes prohibidas; durante un momento a Trunks se le vino a la mente la patrulla roja pero desvío ese pensamiento para seguir escuchando.

Entre los gremios oscuros habían tres que comandaban a los demás en el continente, estos según eran muy poderosos y se regían por la llamada alianza Baran. Roubaul parecía pensativo por un momento en su explicación, entonces callo decidiendo el fin de la conversación.


	4. Analiza, Piensa y Actua

Ya era de noche y todos parecían estar durmiendo dentro de sus tiendas excepto por una persona, la cual estaba alejada del gremio, sentado en una colina viendo las estrellas mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos a la vez que analizaba toda la información que había obtenido para así sacar una hipótesis.

_-(haber… cuando hice el viaje en el tiempo debió abrirse una bifurcación espacial debido a la alteración en el flujo del tiempo, lo cual acabo por traerme a un plano dimensional distinto) _\- suspiro y miro a sus alrededores como analizando el entorno antes de seguir con su monologo interno - _(este lugar tiene similitudes con la tierra, no, es exactamente igual según el análisis que logre hacer, eso solo deja una conclusión: ¡esta es la tierra!)_ \- grito para sí internamente.

Lo básico estaba listo, ya entendía porque estaba aquí, y ya sabía (probablemente) como regresar a su mundo, por lo que hasta entonces lo mejor sería familiarizarse con este mundo. Dicho eso cargo su energía en todo su cuerpo y empezó a elevarse unos pocos metros del suelo y comenzó a lanzar una rápida sucesión de golpes y patadas al aire como si se enfrentara a alguien. Pocos minutos después se detuvo y tras una profunda respiración hizo una serie de movimientos con sus manos en distintas direcciones cerca de su pecho, solo para detenerse de golpe y estirar su brazos mientras sus manos estaban abiertas y con los dedos se parados exceptuando al pulgar e índice de cada mano, los cuales se tocaban entre sí. Parecía una tontería, al menos hasta que un brillo se generaba rápida e intensamente en el centro de sus manos.

"¡Ataque Ardiente!" - grito fuerte a la vez que una masa de energía salía disparada desde la palma de sus manos hacia una roca grande varios metro lejos, roca que fue destruida al colisionar con la energía.

Respiro profundamente de nuevo antes de descender con lentitud hasta tocar el suelo, luego cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y cerro sus ojos antes de sumirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

(¡Bien! Mis poderes parecen funcionar bien; sin embargo, se siente extraño, como si no fuera ki. Wendy dijo que todos aquí eran magos. Es solo una hipótesis, pero tal vez el ki en este mundo se mide como magia)

Abrió levemente los ojos. Parecía estar viendo al frente aunque en realidad aun su mente estaba uniendo los puntos de este nuevo mundo.

(Si es así, tal y como la conversión de divisas, para crear una cantidad considerable de magia debería ser necesario una gigantesca cantidad de ki. Después de todo a pesar de sentirme en óptimas condiciones es obvio que mi poder se redujo bastante en comparación a mi dimensión)

Fijo su mirada en los restos de la roca destruida por unos segundos antes de volver a sumergirse en su conciencia.

(Ese ataque no debió dejar rastros de esa roca… no obstante al menos sigo siendo bastante fuerte aquí, supongo que eso es bueno. Aun así…) - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una fuente energía muy cerca de él.

Giro levemente la cabeza para mirar de reojo a quien se acercaba. Como no parecía tener intenciones hostiles no se puso en guardia a pesar de no saber de quien se trataba.

"Así que era usted," - dijo Trunks girándose la mitad de su cuerpo hacia el visitante que se acercaba a paso lento – "señor Roubaul"

"Me disculpo por interrumpirte en tus asuntos pero parece que me detectaste de igual forma" - comento el anciano mientras saludaba.

"No hay problema, solo pensaba" - respondió Trunks con una sonrisa sincera.

"Ya veo"

Trunks sentía bondad del anciano, sin embargo, no podía explicarlo pero había algo raro en él. Más que una persona, se sentía como si fuera una masa de energía, igual los otros miembros, excepto las 3 niñas y la gata, era como si no fueran seres vivos sino solo ki (o magia en este caso).

No queriendo pensar mucho en eso, y para conseguir más información, Trunks decidió averiguar un poco más sobre este lugar.

Roubaul decidió explicarle a Trunks sobre lo que es un gremio y lo que hace. Fue fácil de aprender, ya que prácticamente son grupos de magos que realizan trabajos por un pago correspondiente a la dificultad del mismo; varían desde limpiar retretes, a exterminar monstruos.

Una vez terminada la explicación, el mayor decidió hacer una pregunta que quería hacer ya hace rato.

"¿Y bien? Ahora que lo sabes, ¿quisieras unirte, muchacho?"

"No lo sé" - suspiro – "¿podría pensar un poco más?"

"Seguro. Toma el tiempo que necesites"

"No podría ser demasiado. Siento que estoy abusando mucho de su confianza, si sigo hace no tendré como pagar…"

"No es necesario" - lo interrumpió Roubaul – "después de todo no puedo abandonar a alguien que necesita mi ayuda"

"Gracias"

"No importa. Por cierto…" - queriendo cambiar de tema hizo otra pregunta que lo traía pensativo – "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No te sentías augusto para pensar en tu tienda?"

Al escuchar la pregunta, Trunks se sorprendió y arrugo la cara mientras volteaba la cara hacia otro lado como queriendo evitar la pregunta.

"No es algo muy grato de recordar" - arrastro las palabras.

"Vamos, puedes confiar en mi" - insistió el anciano con una sonrisa – "Tal vez pueda ayudarte"

Trunks volvió a dar un suspiro bastante largo. Realmente no quería hablar de eso, pero Roubaul no parecía tener intención de dejarlo pasar. Tras otro suspiro, Trunks se giró al anciano y decidió responder.

"Bueno, la cosa es…" - comenzó a contar lo sucedido sin ganas.

**FLASHBACK**

Con el fin de analizar la información que había reunido, Trunks se dirigía a la tienda que le habían asignado para quedarse.

Debido a que era de noche no había casi nadie por fuera, así que siguió su camino directo sin ninguna interrupción.

Al llegar simplemente se sentó en el borde de la cama, cuando de repente sintió un bulto en su cama. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver que alguien estaba bajo sus sabanas, por lo que las retiro con rapidez solo para desear no haber visto debajo.

Vestida con una pequeña y casi traslucida bata de dormir, estaba la pequeña y precoz Miyu. A pesar de que sabía que no debía, no pudo evitar mirarla. Su piel pálida parecía tener un leve brillo en la oscuridad, su cabello estaba suelto pero bien peinado a pesar de su posición, y su rostro se veía tan adorable que no pareciera la niña pervertida que había conocido.

Tal vez estaba muy cansada y se equivocó de tienda; pensó.

Para no molestarla la dejaría descansar. El dormiría en el suelo. Después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir en bajas condiciones debido a los androides. Se sintió frustrado al recordar a esos seres que causaron tanto sufrimiento en su futuro.

Queriendo olvidarlo enseguida, quiso dormir por lo que cubriría a la niña con la sabana, para que no sintiera frío.

Al acercar e a ella pudo notar que había un papel cuidadosamente doblado junto a su cara. Lo tomo con cuidado y leyó lo que en él decía, aunque nuevamente se arrepintió de sus decisiones.

Escrito con una hermosa letra, el contenido de la carta decía más o menos así:

*Buenas noches, querido. He decidido recompensarte por salvar el gremio. Como sabrás (o no) los héroes celebran sus victorias de diversas formas, algunas con relaciones íntimas. Para tu suerte, me ofrezco para saciar tus deseos carnales en esta hermosa noche. Siente te libre de usar mi ser como te plazca, hoy seré tu muñeca (o postre, como prefieras) att: Miyu *

La cara de Trunks fue un poema en sí mismo. Primero se había puesto pálido, tanto que parecía del mismo tono que Miyu. A la mitad se había puesto como un tomate maduro. Y al final su rostro se había oscurecido.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y la expulso. Y casi inmediatamente destruyo el papel. Después solo salió de ahí muy rápido, alejándose del gremio para ir a pensar en un sitio más tranquilo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Ya veo. Esa pequeña sí que sabe mantener las cosas interesante" – comento el anciano con una pequeña risa

"¿Cómo puede decir eso de manera tan relajada?" – pregunto el guerrero del futuro, desconcertado.

"Bueno, después de un tiempo tratando con ella, llega un momento en que le pierdes todo sentido de vergüenza"

"Aun así..." Sabiendo que no llegaría a nada prefirió dejarlo como estaba – "de todas formas, ¿cómo es que todas esas niñas terminaron aquí?; tal parece que todos a excepción de ellas y la gata han estado desde siempre, como si fueran nativos de aquí"

"Podría decirse. ¿Quieres saber?" – pregunto el anciano, aunque en realidad parecía un poco indispuesto a hablar.

"No. No es algo de mi incumbencia" – dijo Trunks con empatía.

El empalizaba con el anciano debido a que él también tenía un secreto. Le estaba ocultando su historia en gran parte, y por ende sabía lo que era tener que ocultar la información importante para protección de partes interesadas.

"No te preocupes por eso, joven. – Calmo el maestro – "De todas formas no estoy ocultando nada realmente"

"Si usted lo dice" – apenas acepto.

"Bien, para empezar: Wendy fue la primera en venir. Un chico la trajo aquí para que la cuidáramos cuando aún era muy pequeña. Charle fue encontrada en un huevo por Wendy, ella lo crio hasta que abrió, y desde ahí han permanecido juntas"

"Espere, ¿La gata salió del huevo?" – cuestiono Trunks antes de arrepentirse de inmediato – "Mejor olvídelo"

"Continuo; Sabrina era una niña pobre, pero con un gran intelecto. Así que se movía de aquí para allá buscando maneras de ampliar su conocimiento. Un día se topó con nosotros, era bastante tímida, probablemente debido al trato de la gente que había recibido. Le ofrecí cuidar de ella y enseñarle magia para que pudiera ser más asertiva." – Explico el anciano – "Finalmente, Miyu. De ella no se sabe mucho ya que no le gusta hablar de su pasado, pero debe de venir de una familia de clase porque su comportamiento, fuera de lo peculiar, es bastante refinado. Cuenta con una mente aguda y habilidades excepcionales para su edad. Un día la encontré en el bosque persiguiendo animales salvajes como si fuera un juego, dijo que no quería estar con su familia y que quería divertirse solamente. Le ofrecí unirse para que tuviera una familia grande en la que pueda confiar. Se hizo amiga de Sabrina muy rápido porque la parece divertido su comportamiento" - tras haber terminado le sonrió a Trunks – "Eso es todo"

"Ya veo. Gracias por contármelo" – agradeció el joven la disposición del anciano a contarle todo eso sin tener la obligación de hacerlo.

"Ahora, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué has pensado sobre unirte al gremio?" – pregunto el anciano.

Pensándolo detenidamente, no era mala idea aceptar. Ciertamente tenia cosas importantes de las que encargarse; sin embargo, no es como si pudiera irse así no más. Aunque quisiera, la maquina no le permitiría irse, pues aún tenía que reparar ciertas cosas, además de dejar que se recargue la energía.

Y yendo más allá, la verdad es que no quería irse todavía, no así. Lo poco que había durado aquí le mostro que este lugar también sufre como su mundo, y esta gente en particular no parece tener suficiente fuerza para hacer frente a grandes amenazas. Además, no quiera dejar las cosas como estaban. Ese tipo podría volver y trae a sus compañeros para destruir el gremio.

A Trunks no le asustaba particularmente esto, pues si él se quedaba podría hacerles frente. La última batalla demostró que su fuerza seguía siendo grande, y supero completamente al arquero. Lo del veneno lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero solamente había sido un error dejar que su orgullo superara a la razón, no pasaría de nuevo. Y si los otros dos eran como el arquero no habría problemas, los vencería con facilidad.

En el peor de los caso debería transformarse, pero quiera dejarlo para último recurso. Antes de venirse no controlaba completamente ese estado, y no sabía cómo sería en este mundo que había alterado sus poderes.

Tal vez era hora de descubrirlo. Ser miembro de este gremio le permitirá obtener información, dinero, un lugar donde quedarse, arreglar su máquina, y obtener experiencia de batalla que le sea útil para el futuro. Ya que con los androides solo había perdido, y con Gohan solo era entrenamiento. Otro tipo de combate seguro enriquecería su conocimiento, y este mundo parecía ser prometedor para ello. Era una situación donde solo ganaba, no había más que pensar.

"Ya tome una decisión. Seré miembro de su gremio" – dijo Trunks con firmeza – "Pero debo decirle que solo será temporal. Tengo que cumplir una misión importante muy lejos de aquí" – aclaro.

"Lo imaginaba. Es extraña cosa metálica debe ser una especie de transporte ¿No?" – Acertó Rouboul pensativo – "necesitas arreglarla por lo que se ve"

"Lamento si solo parece que me quedo con ustedes por interés"

"No te preocupes por ello, muchacho. Es bueno que seas honesto y comprometido" – sonrió de manera amable – "Muy bien, mañana lo haremos oficial. Por ahora, vamos a descansar"

"¡Si!" – Dijo Trunks con entusiasmo mientras seguía al anciano de vuelta al gremio - "Por cierto, yo quisiera-"

"¿Es sobre Triple-Angulo?" – interrumpió sin siquiera darse vuelta o detenerse – "Tranquilo lo hablaremos mañana" – dijo dando por sentado la conversación.

Al día siguiente Trunks todavía dormía en su máquina (si, estaba durmiendo en su máquina porque no tenía ánimos de ir a su tienda después de la última vez) cuando de repente fue despertado por unas suaves manos que acariciaban su rostro. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuente que era Miyu, y antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar esta solo sonreía antes de cargarlo fuera de la máquina.

Al salir se dio cuenta de que había una especie de celebración en el gremio. Era una bienvenida para el como nuevo miembro. Tras haber sido presentado y divertirse un rato fue legalmente registrado como miembro de Cait Shelter. Su marca al no querer marcar su cuerpo porque sería temporal, pidió que la colocara en la funda de su espada y que fuera de color Dorado.

El maestro le explico cómo funcionaba el sistema de misiones y que, al ser petición suya y haber demostrado una habilidad elevada le otorgaría una misión de clase A como primera enmienda.

_Capturar a los miembros de Triple-Angulo._

…

Mientras tanto en magnolia. En cierto gremio. Cierto grupo de magos tomaba cierta misión de clase A para capturar ciertas personas.

**Hola, gente.**

**Ahora empezaremos con lo bueno. Lamento lo flojo del capítulo pero es que quería terminarlo ya para subirlo y me daba weba detallar tantas cosas sin importancia, así que fui más directo.**

**Espero haber explicado porque Trunks se había vuelto devil. Fue la mejor manera que se me ocurrió sin hacer uso de los recursos ya trillados donde pierden sus poderes o sus recuerdos. De todas formas son libres de preguntar si quieren que se lo explique de manera más detallada (con palitos, tal vez)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¿Cuándo será? No sé. Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo XD**

**Se despide su camarada, interesescritos.**


	5. En el tren

**Hola, mi gente.**

**Uff. Ha pasado un tiempo ¿no?**

**De seguro pensaron que me había dado el coronavirus y me había convertido en zombi.**

**Pues no, por desgracia estoy vivo y les e traído un capitulo nuevo de esta suculenta y cancerosa historia, llena de referencias.**

**Sin más que decir, atásquense.**

Trunks se encontraba en un tren, acompañado de Miyu y Sabrina, se dirigía a la ciudad donde se veía frecuentemente al trio delictivo. El viaje era tranquilo, generalmente, pero había uno que otro percance…

"Trunks, ya llevamos un rato desde que el tren se comenzó a mover, y..." - la niña pálida sentada en frente de Trunks, se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

"¿Y…?" - Trunks se acercó un poco de la curiosidad.

"Y, ¿qué te parece si aprovechamos que aún no ha pasado nada y hacemos unas 'cositas' mientras?" -la chica del cabello negro comienza a tocar con su mano derecha el muslo izquierdo de Trunks.

"Uh..." - Trunks se comienza a poner un poco nervioso - "¿Cómo no lo vi venir...?"

"Miyu, no deberías hacer eso aquí en el tren, enfrente de toda estas personas"- regaña, Sabrina, susurrando en el oído de su amiga.

"¿Eh? ¿Y que hay con eso?"

"Que la gente sabrá lo lujuriosa que eres." – reprendió aun en voz baja.

"Dejemos esto de lado y concentrémonos en la misión." – Intervino Trunks por la paz.

"Pero que aburridos son." - dejo de tocarle la pierna para acomodarse en su asiento soltando un pequeño suspiro.

"No es que seamos aburridos, tan solo no compartimos la misma forma de divertirte" - dijo soltando una risa cansada.

**Mientras en otro vagón del tren...**

En el vagón de carga, 3 sujetos con apariencia sospechosa conversaban sobre las acciones que realizarían.

"¿Que estamos esperando para iniciar la fiesta? Ya me estoy aburriendo aquí, esperando a que digas que empecemos con el plan." Se quejó un sujeto alto de cabello negro, cubierto por una túnica.

"Está bien." – Acepto el que sostenía una espada - "Señores, por la información que nos dieron, el grupo que está detrás de nosotros de seguro esta en este tren."

"¿En serio?, ¡ujujui! Ahora sí, esto se está poniendo bueno." Se alegró el sujeto alto y delgado.

"No te confíes, según la información es un grupos de tres y uno de ello es ese cuate al que me enfrente la otra vez" - dice un rubio sin camisa, fumándose un cigarrillo con las piernas cruzadas al igual que sus brazos.

"No me digas que es el de pelo lila que te mando volar por los aires" - lo dice el sujeto de la túnica que está en la ventana y al lado de el con una sonrisa. "¿O debería decir; por los arboles?"

"Sera mejor que cierres esa boca tuya antes de que te la llene de flechas." - dijo poniendo su advertencia con molestia.

"jajajja, solo digo la verdad, pero si quieres podemos solucionar eso." - responde con ansias de pelear, tomando su lanza.

"Relájense ustedes dos. Continuando; según son dos chicas con un nivel por debajo al nuestro, el problema es ese del cabello lila ya que pero," – hizo una pausa pensativa el de la espada antes de sonreír - "como todos los problemas siempre hay una solución."

"¿Que tienes en mente?" - pregunto el arquero, claramente interesado.

"Hay que hacer que se separe de sus compañeras, y para eso te vas a encargar tú." - dice señalando al alto con la funda de su arma.

"Ujujui. de eso estoy hablando, como que ya voy a poder divertirme."

"No te confíes con ese crio, lo digo en serio" – advirtió el arquero.

"A ver, una cosa eres tú y otra cosa muy distinta soy yo" – dice el de la lanza con una mirada de superioridad.

"¿Estás seguro de que haya tanta diferencia entre los dos?"

"Mientras él se encarga del cabello lila yo me encargare de esas 2 mocosas." – El de la espada continuo con indiferencia, interrumpiendo la disputa de los otros dos al girarse hacia el arquero - "Tu le pondrás un ojo a la princesa, no vaya a ser que se nos escape esta oportunidad de capturarla."

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo de echarle un ojo, pero si quieres le echo los dos." - los tres comienza a reírse después del chiste malo de este imbécil.

**Devuelta al otro vagón. **

"Mientras sigamos el plan todo estará bien." – Trunks afirmo.

"Fujuju, ya me imagino cuando hagas planes para ti y para mí." – Soltó la peli negra seductoramente.

"No seas tan atrevida" – dice Sabrina en un hilo de timidez.

**Pum* pum* pum* se escucha como si alguien corriendo arriba del tren.**

De la nada salió una fuerte presencia de poder que se movía en el techo del tren que puso alerta a Trunks. En serio, este cambio de dimensión afecto sus habilidades más de lo esperado.

"¿Qué... Sucede... Trunks?" - pregunta tímidamente al notar lo serio que se había puesto su rostro.

"No me digas que ya te provoca jugar un poquito conmigo" – Miyu dice esto esperando una respuesta excitante.

"Ya vuelvo" - el peli lila se para rápidamente – "quédense alerta si sucede algo, ¿sí?" - se va caminando rápidamente hiendo a la parte baja del tren.

"¿Qué mosca le pico? ¡¿Será que lo puse nervioso?!" - dice sonrojándose un poco y poniendo la palma en su mejilla.

"No creo que debas hacer tan cosas lascivas con Trunks..." – Intervino su amiga con una mirada un poco seria.

"¿EH? ¡No me digas que te empezó a gustar mi Trunks!" – el susto era claro en la cara de Miyu al momento que apretó su cara con ambas manos.

"¡¿EH?!... No, no... Yo..." - se puso sus manos en la cara para que no viera lo roja que estaba por la pregunta.

"Tranquila, yo se compartir."

"¡Basta! - grito molestándose un poco, y la del cabello negro trataba de contener la risa.

Se escucha el rápido abrir y el fuerte cerrar de una puerta. La chica del cabello negro se asoma para ver que sucedía y ve a dos tipos, uno de estatura media muy sospechoso, un cabello largo y plateado, algo musculoso, botas y guantes de metal mágico con líneas negras atravesándolos, y una gabardina de color purpura con las mismas líneas; y otro un poco menos de la estatura media, mas musculoso y sin camisa, con un porta flechas de y arco de metal.

"… Al parecer tenemos compañía." - dice Miyu seria.

"¿Uh?" – Sabrina se medió asoma para ver lo que pasa.

"¡Damas y caballeros!" – El de cabello plateado llamo - "Les voy a traer información de último momento; pues verán, el tren a partir de ahora está siendo atacado por nosotros: _Triple-Angulo_, así que se le agradece a las personas mantenerse en sus asientos para que no haya ningún herido, ¿De acuerdo?" - apenas termino de hablar la atmósfera se puso tensa para los pasajeros del tren.

"Miyu..."

"Si... Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Vamos." – Miyu avisa firmemente mientras se para en frente de los tipos junto a la del cabello anaranjado, la cual se coloca atrás de ella – "¡Oigan!, ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!"

"Bueno, pero mira como son los jóvenes de hoy en día." – resoplo el arquero con una voz cansada.

"Tienen mucha energía, ¿verdad? Bueno me ocupare rápido de ellas." - las chicas se pusieron en posición de batalla, un poco tensas por su comentario.

Es tipo del frente mueve un poco su túnica con su mano derecha, donde deja ver su espada en el estuche colgando de su cinturón.

"Estos tipos... Son..."

"Si, son ellos…"

_**Mientras en otro vagón del tren.**_

"¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces por aquí arriba?" - Trunks sobre vuela un poco arriba del vagón del tren en marcha y ve a una persona de piel blanca, envuelta en una túnica oscura, encima de esta tenia amarrado a su cuello una tela de color azul marino que cubría su larga cabellera negra como capucha y se extendía como capa, gantes de cuero negro, zapatos finos de color blanco, que porta en su mano derecha una lanza larga de plata, como de 2.50mts, esta tenía un extraño brillo purpura en ella y la punta tenía una joya azul.

"Ujujujui. Por fin llegas y yo que pensaba que tenía que bajar buscarte" - dice mientras se pone en posición de batalla.

El tipo de la túnica que esta para parado uno de los vagones medios, y este se quita la capucha con su mano desocupada.

"¿EH?, así que tú eres uno de los desertores del reino."

"¡Bingo!"

"(Este tipo dijo que me está esperando a mí, por eso hizo ruido encima del vagón en el que yo estaba con las demás, quería separarme de las niñas. Sera mejor que termine rápido con él para volver con los demás)."

_**Mientras en un vagón ajeno a lo que sucedía en otros.**_

"Quiero vomitar..." - dice el peli rosa muy mareado con sus ojos en formas de espirales.

"¿Cuándo será que este tonto podrá ir en un vehículo y no marearse como idiota?" - dice el chico sin camisa que está en frente de él, viéndolo fijamente.

"Así es Natsu" – defiende el gato azul que está al lado del pelo rosa en la ventana.

"Gray, tú necesitas aprender a llevar la ropa puesta." - regaña la rubia con una sonrisa.

"Imposible, hace mucho calor con tan solo llevar pantalones." - responde cruzando los brazos.

"Empiezo a creer que solo eres un exhibicionista…" – susurra para sí misma.

"Natzu, respira a fondo" - dice la mujer de cabello escarlata a la persona a su lado.

"¿EH...? Claro…" – mareado, intenta hacer lo pedido, pero en ese instante Erza, con su fuerza brutal, le da un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que quede inconsciente en el regazo de Erza.

"Ahora puedes descansar hasta lleguemos." – declara Erza con satisfacción.

"Pobre Natsu. Cada vez que viajamos en tren Erza lo golpea" - el gato azulado sentía lastima por su mejor amigo.

"Los golpes de Erza sí que deben de doler…" – asustada por lo ocurrido, Lucy dejo escapar ese pensamiento.

"No tienes idea..." – de la misma manera, Gray, temblando con la mirada en el suelo, recordaba sus peleas con Erza donde ella lo golpeaba duro en la mayoría de veces.

"¡¿EH?! ¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Tan dolorosos son?" - cuando la rubia termino de hablar Gray la ve con miedo rápidamente.

"¡No…!" – responde Gray. Temblando tanto la voz como el cuerpo.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues temblando?"

"Es que tengo frío."

"Pero, ¿No tenías ya mucho calor con lo que ya llevabas puesto?" - señala happy tontamente, a lo que Gray aparece ahora vestido con una camisa de botones azul marino.

"Pues ya no, ahora tengo frío." – Explica sin creérselo ni el mismo – "El clima ha estado muy loco últimamente"

Erza solo sonríe distraídamente mientras acaricia la cabeza a Natsu en su regazo.

_**De vuelta al techo del tren.**_

"No pienso darle mucho tiempo a esta pelea.- haciendo varios movimiento de mano en frente de su pecho, Trunks se concentra para después enviar una esfera de energía al enemigo. - **¡Ataque Ardiente!**

El criminal sonríe mientras se le acerca la esfera de energía hacia él - **"****Penetración Fantasma"** – este le lanza un ataque directo con la punta filosa de su lanza donde el ataque de Trunks pasa a través de él y, termina por golpear el lomo izquierdo del vagón atrás del lancero haciendo que los vagones se tambaleen.

"Pero, ¿cómo?"

"Uyuyui. Sera mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que haces, podrías ocasionar un accidente" la burla era clara en su voz.

"(tengo que tener más cuidado o si no las cosas se puede complicar)" – penso Trunks con pesar, agradeciendo que esta vez el daño no fuera mucho. – "(aun así; ¿qué clase de técnica fue la que uso?) - Trunks desenvaina la espada mientras baja y se para sobre el techo del tren también.

"Así que, por fin te decidiste a atacar con tu espada, ¿EH?" – Vocifera el villano – "¡Esto se pone interesante!"

_**Mientras se está realizando una pelea en otro de los vagones.**_

"¡Miyu!" - la del cabello anaranjado grita, tirada en el suelo golpeada mientras ve como su amiga salta para darle una patada giratoria al enemigo, pero el espadachín se protege poniendo de por medio la espada aun enfundada, después avanza un poco rápidamente hacia adelante y la golpea en el estómago con la empuñadura de la espada; mandando a volar a la cabello negro a donde su compañera provocando que choquen y salgan volando hasta la otra esquina del vagón.

"Duele..." – Sabrina se queja mientras ve tirada a Miyu frente a ella adolorida – "Miyu, ¿Estas bien?"

"Tsk..." – la pequeña pálida hace una mueca de dolor y trata de levantarse poco a poco – "Estoy bien, no te preocupes."

"Miyu... Esta complicado pelear en un lugar tan cerrado y con personas de por medio." – Sabrina recalca lo obvio – "Además, es muy fuerte, el solo nos está ganando… y aun no desenfunda su espada, ni ha usado magia." – Se queja molesta e impotente, viendo como el arquero solo está fumando al otro lado del vagón como si no pasara nada.

"Si, lo sé... Si tan sólo consiguiera que me viera fijamente a los ojos por un momento..." – en vista de lo desfavorable de la situación, Miyu se pone a pensar en cómo usar sus habilidades raciales – "¡Lo tengo!" - voltea la cabeza para ver a la chica del cabello anaranjado y le susurra "finta", la del cabello anaranjado tardo 1 segundo en entender el plan pero, apenas lo entendió se puso adelante de la del cabello negro.

_**Mientras en el vagón donde están los miembros de Fairy Tail.**_

Sienten el tambaleo fuerte de los vagones del tren. Debido a uno de los ataques de Trunks.

"¡Ahhh!" – Grito una mujer asustada.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" – Grita Lucy asustada.

"Creo que vino de los vagones del frente." – Expreso Gray.

"Tenemos que ir de inmediato" – Ordeno Erza poniéndose de pie, haciendo que Natsu caiga de cara al suelo.

Todos se levantan, excepto Natsu, que aún sigue inconsciente, a pesar del golpe que aba de sufrir.

"Esperen, ¿Qué haremos con Natsu?" – Happy pregunta preocupado al ver a su amigo.

"Yo me quedare cuidándolo junto con nuestra cosas y me encargare si alguien viene de la parte de atrás." – Tras pensar un poco, Erza dio vista de su juicio - "Ustedes vallan a los vagones del frente." – Indico a Gray y Lucy.

"¡si!" – Asintió Lucy.

"¡Vamos por ellos!" – Indico Gray, nuevamente sin camisa.

Ellos dos comienzan a correr hiendo a los demás vagones de al frente.

"Erza... Yo me quedare para cubrirte la espalda." – Aviso el felino, un poco inseguro de si debió acompañar a sus compañeros.

Erza le sonríe y agradece – "Cuento contigo."

"¡AYE!"

_**Devuelta al techo...**_

Ambos luchadores están chocando el filo de sus armas a gran velocidad. Trunks usa toda su velocidad disponible y acorta la distancia a pocos centímetros mientras lanza un tajo a su oponente, el cual al verse en peligro retrajo su lanza y en un rápido movimiento la sostuvo cerca de la punta y la lanzo hacia el ojo de su oponente.

Poco antes de que ambos se atravesaran de manera brutal, se detuvieron faltando solo milímetros para acertar; tal parece que sería muy arriesgado dejarse golpear para acertar un golpe. Ambos parecen haber pensado lo mismo, por lo que poco después de haberse detenido, se separan de un salto hacia atrás varios metros.

"Ohh, nada mal chico pero, ¿qué tal si cambiamos el panorama de esta pelea?" - dice dándole giros a su lanza.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" - dice recuperando la postura. Sosteniendo su espada en ambas manos.

"Tendrás que venir y averiguarlo tú mismo." - dice con una gran sonrisa mientras da un sato para caer en el medio de los dos vagones.

"¡Oye, no escaparas!" - Trunks vuela rápida mente a seguirlo y ve que entra en un vagón y este entra también persiguiéndolo.

"¡Ahhh!" – Gritan los pasajeros al ver la repentina intromisión.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" – pregunto una mujer histérica.

"¡¿Ustedes quién piñas son?!" – Pregunto un imbécil, obviamente 'aturdido'.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces aquí?!" – Pregunto Trunks al entrar al vagón.

"Limitando tu rango de vuelo y tun zona de combate, ¿Qué dices, continuamos?"

Trunks levanto una ceja ante esa afirmación - "Si sabes que tu arma es más larga, por lo tanto tú serás el más afectado en cuanto al área, ¿No?"

"Estoy preparado para estos casos; **Encógete, Jabalina Encantada"** – al terminar su frase, su lanza redujo su tamaño hasta ser un poco más larga que la espada de Trunks.

"Estoy seguro de que estas infringiendo algunos derechos al hacer eso"

"No sé de qué estás hablando"

"A todo esto, ¿no se supone que era una lanza?" – pregunta Trunks, dejándose llevar por la atmosfera.

"Lo es, esa solo fue una técnica que cambia el tamaño" – explico el lancero.

"Pero, dijiste 'Jabalina'"

"Sé lo que dije, pero es diferente," – el sujeto mostro su lanza como si la estuviera promocionando – "es una lanza mágica, lo que dije fue una técnica que adapte para que funcionara en ella"

"Y ¿no se te ocurrió cambiar el nombre?" Trunks levanto una ceja con incredulidad.

"Es Complicado…" – el lancero estaba listo para expresar su punto cuando fue interrumpido bruscamente.

"¡¿Se van a besar o qué?!" – Criticó el tipo 'aturdido', dejando asombrados y asustados a los otros pasajeros – "¡Ya dejen de hablar y péguense!" – logro gritar antes de ser retenido por varios de los pasajeros.

Al escuchar esto ambos luchadores se dieron cuenta de lo relajados que se habían puesto. Decididos a retomar el combate (y un poco de dignidad), se colocaron en posición de combate.

"Bien, basta de juegos." – dice el criminal y se lanza contra Trunks lanzando ataques simultáneos con la punta de la lanza a una gran velocidad. Trunks logra bloquear y esquivar la mayoría de sus ataques pero, le alcanzo a hacer varios cortes rompiendo la ropa.

"(Maldición, no logro esquivarlo en un lugar tan cerrado y no solo eso, tengo que tener cuidado de que nadie resulte herido en esta pelea)" - Trunks desvía su lanza hacia arriba con su espada y le asesta una patada de salto alto en el pecho, que hace que el de la lanza sea empujado con fuerza hacia atrás pero, el entierra su lanza en el piso logrando frenarse.

_**Devuelta a donde están las niñas.**_

"¡**Rayo Tricolor!**" – Grita Sabrina mientras con su bastón dispara de las joyas en este un rayo de tres colores cargados con los elementos trueno, fuego y hielo.

Al momento de impactar el ataque, el espadachín toma una postura baja, desenfundando por primera vez su espada, da una estocada al centro del ataque, provocando que este se divida en los elementos de su ataque antes de desaparecer. Al final apenas si fue dañado por ese ataque tan pobre.

"Lo siento, pero voy a termina con esto en el siguiente movimiento" – se disculpa el espadachín mientras saca un pergamino con letra azules - "**ENCANTAMIENTO DE EQUIPO: VELOCIDAD NIVEL 4**" - una luz azul cielo empieza a llenar las líneas del traje del espadachín.

La pequeña Miyu da un breve salto para hacer un golpe disimulado a la parte expuesta de su armadura en la cintura, pero el espadachín se mueva a una velocidad demasiado alta para las chicas, este golpea primero a Sabrina en la cabeza usando la parte baja de la empuñadura, después se mueve más adelante a donde está la otra.

"(¡Muy cerca! ¡Muy Rápido!)" – es lo único que es capaz de pensar Miyu al notar como su oponente ya está frente a ella en pose de ataque.

"**Técnica de la espada número 35: ****Estoques Frenéticos Simultáneos**" - dice mientras se mueve velozmente.

El espadachín hace cortes poco profundo a diferentes partes del cuerpo de la del cabello negro a una gran velocidad, y esta después de recibir 20 ataques simultáneos, cae al suelo muy adolorida. Los pasajeros asustados solo podían ver con impotencia la horrible escena que se les mostraba.

"Deberías agradecer que no quise matarte." – anuncia el criminal sacudiendo su espada para desprender la sangre de ella antes de enfundarla de nuevo.

Mientras se daba la vuelta se detuvo cuando lo llamaron – "E-espera, esto aún no se acaba…" – gruño Miyu logrando apoyarse sobre sus rodillas.

"No aprendes, ¿verdad?"

Cuando se escucha el sonido de la puerta atrás de ellos ambos voltean y ven a un chico de cabello negro y una rubia tetona, logrando ver en ellos su sello de gremio.

"Oigan, ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?" – La cara de Gray era seria

"¡Son ustedes!... los desertores." – señalo Lucy.

"¿Fairy Tail?" – El arquero parece haber vuelto a la realidad – "Así que habían dos gremios buscándonos…"

"Bueno, tendremos un pequeño cambio de planes." – resoplo el de la espada. "Toma a las niñas, yo me encargo de nuestros visitantes"

"Ok" – acepto el arquero sin problemas mientras se acercaba a la niña que se negaba a rendirse – "Oye niña, deberías dejarlo ya, de esa manera seria más fácil para todos." – Se inclinó viéndola desde arriba para tener una mejor perspectiva de su cuerpo, después de todo, las niñas siempre fueron su perdición; y esta sería una muy grande. Su cabello lizo, su piel brillante, esas curvas, sus suaves labios, sus hermosos ojos… si esos ojos brillantes que lo invitaban, ojos rojos destellantes que parecían forzar la unión entre sus miradas, atrayentes, hipnotizantes… y esa sonrisa pícara como si se hubiera salido con la suya. Si, definitivamente las niñas son su perdición.

"**Creación de Hielo: Martillo**" - dice mientras junta sus manos y crea un martillo mediano que va al tipo de la espada, pero él lo corta con velocidad avanzando.

"Un mago de Hielo…" – suelta más para sí mismo antes de ver a Lucy y notar el llavero en su cintura – "Y una maga de espíritus estelares. Creo que debo ponerme serio" – saca de su túnica un conjunto de cuatro pergaminos y los lanza al aire mientras los activa – "**ENCANTAMIENTOS DE EQUIPO: ARMADURA NIVEL 2; FUERZA NIVEL 3; SALAMANDRA; TRAMPA DE CAMPO: DRENAJE DIMENSIONAL**" – Al deshacerse los pergaminos brillo amarillo y verde aparece en las líneas de su equipamiento, también una serpiente carmesí se dibuja en la empuñadura de su espada, y por ultimo una onda de energía extraña recorre y envuelve el vagón.

El espadachín avanza velozmente lanzando un ataque descendente con la espada a Gray, donde el apenas lo pudo ver para crear un escudo de hielo; el ataque de la embestida choca con fuerza empujando a Gray a una pared del vagón.

"¡Gray!" – Lucy grita al ver lastimado a su amigo, entonces es cuando decide ayudarlo – "**Ábrete Puerta de**…" – sin poder terminar, la energía que había envuelto al vagón se arremolina alrededor de Lucy, asfixiándola y haciendo que pierda el conocimiento.

"¡Lucy!" – Gray logro levantarse a tiempo para atrapar a Lucy antes de que cayera con fuerza. Al comprobar que estaba bien físicamente se dio cuenta de que estaba sufriendo deficiencia mágica. En busca de respuesta miro al único que podría saber algo al respecto. "¿Qué le has hecho?"

"Es uno de mis encantamientos, uno bastante caro realmente" – explico el espadachín con calma – "Básicamente, cualquiera que use magia que involucre otras dimensiones dentro del rango del encantamiento vera su magia siendo drenada."

"Es la primera vez que oigo algo así, pero no importa." – Poniendo a Lucy con cuidado bajo un asiento, se levantó – "Supongo que tendré que aplastarte y obligarte a revertirlo"

"¿En serio crees que tu solo puedes contra mí?"

"Me estas tomando a la ligera." - hace la pose de su magia y el espadachín le sonríe. – "**Creación de Hielo**..."

"**Estrellas Celestes**"

Al escucharse esto se vieron interrumpidos por 5 disparos de luz que golpearon la espalda del espadachín sin fallar. Al voltear se dan cuenta de que el atacante es nada menos que el arquero, el cual tenía una mirada perdida mientras le apuntaba otra flecha. A su espalda se encontraba la niña de cabello negro con una sonrisa.

"Veo que eres lo que creía; Vampiro" – el espadachín se dio media vuelta.

"Hum, debes saber que no prestar atención a tu oponente es peligroso" – Miyu indico mientras señalaba con el dedo en su dirección.

"No puedo argumentar nada ante esa lógica." – Asintió Gray mientras hacia su creación – "**Creación de Hielo: Piso**" – el suelo alrededor del espadachín se congela, dejándolo pegado al piso, perfecto para recibir ataques. – "**Creación de Hielo: Lanzas**"

"**Estrellas Celestes**" – Dijo el arquero hipnotizado mientras disparaba una ráfaga de flechas brillantes hacia su oponente.

Este solo recibe ambos ataques. Inesperadamente, el daño que ha recibido es muy poco, probablemente a la gran cantidad de encantamientos usados hasta ahora. "(Vaya esto se ve mal, si sigo así podrían logar algo)" – razono antes de sonreír – "Muy bien, primero a liberarme; **SALAMANDRA**." – la serpiente que se alojaba en la empuñadura de su espada ahora se manifiesta como una serpiente hecha de fuego vivo que rodea su espada, la clava en el suelo y esta libera tanto calor que descongela el piso y su ropa – "Segundo, reducir números. ¡Ve, SALAMANDRA!" – voltea hacia Gray y le apunta con su espada, entonces la serpiente de fuego crece y se abalanza en contra de una inconsciente Lucy, por ende Gray se lanza para protegerla por lo que recibe el daño directo. – "Tercero, recuperar propiedad" – Al decir esto toma un pergamino y se abalanza a gran velocidad sobre el arquero.

"**Colmillo de Plata**" – sale disparada una flecha enteramente plateada hacia el corazón espadachín el cual al no poder esquivarla pese a su velocidad mejorada, intenta agacharse para evitar un gran daño. Así su hombro izquierdo resulta bastante herido.

Corriendo logro llegar hasta el punto de estar cara a cara con su compañero. Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar le coloco el pergamino en la cara – "**Encantamiento Mágico: Liberación de Almas**" – una ola de energía arcoíris rodea al arquero rompiendo el encantamiento de la niña y haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Al mismo tiempo el brillo amarillo y el brillo azul desaparecieron de su equipamiento. – "Por los pelos, ¿Eh?"

"¡Aún… no se… termina!" – Miyu logra ponerse de pie y coloca las manos sobre el centro de su pecho y cierra los ojos – "¡Te mostrare verdadera magia vampírica de alto nivel!" una enorme energía oscura se concentraba en Miyu y la llenaba de oscuridad, pendiente de esto, el espadachín estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia la niña pero no pudo moverse por la presión que esta ejercía sobre el – "¡Se Acabó! **¡Difusión de Movimiento Ondular!" **\- la energía estaba a punto de ser liberada en una técnica que demostraría porque había que temerle a los vampiros.

O eso debió ser, pero no todo siempre es como se quiere, a veces el mal triunfa sobre el bien.

"**Flecha Encantada**" – la flecha de energía etérea disparada atravesó las manos de Miyu y se incrusto en su pecho – "Aunque tal vez, debería llamarse Flecha del Desencanto" el arquero aun arrodillado sonreía mientras jadeaba por aire.

Miyu no pudo completar su hechizo. No, para ser más preciso se debe decir que la flecha que la atravesó disperso la magia que había logrado reunir hasta ahora y la había herido. Se confió. Pensó que ese tipo había quedado inconsciente por lo que no le aplico presión con su magia. Ese error le había costado la victoria.

La flecha ahora se había desvanecido, pero no lo que había hecho. Sin que Miyu pudiera hacer nada, antes de que lo supiera ahora había una espada en lugar de la flecha, solo la punta, pero estaba segura de que al menos era una herida poco profunda. La espada fue retirada y ella se desplomo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. En contraste, el arquero se puso de pie y volvió a ponerse delante de ella. Tal vez, solo tal vez podría hacer algo todavía. Levantando la vista, esperando ver los ojos del rubio, lo único que pudo ver fue la bota que la pateo directamente en la cara, levantándola y mandándola a volar.

"Eso no funcionara otra vez, pequeña perra chupa sangre" – dijo el arquero mientras se reía.

"¿Era realmente necesario?"

"Mira quien lo dice"

"No importa, ya no es posible usarla como mercancía ahora que morirá, mejor toma a la otra niña." – Ordeno el espadachín claramente cansado, no esperaba que esto fuera tan molesto. Voltea y empieza a caminar hacia los asientos destruidos donde ve a un Gray chamuscado sosteniendo a Lucy, quien casi no tenía heridas - "Hey, llévate a la chica de Fairy Tail también, se ve que le podemos sacar un buen provecho… y nuestros clientes también" – patea a Gray herido para separarlo de Lucy. "Ya todo termino mocoso" – dice agarrando a Gray con una mano mientras con la otra le apunta al abdomen con la espada.

"Tsk... ¿EH?, pero si apenas estoy calentando" – dice apretando con sus dos mano el agarre de la mano del espadachín.

"Ja ja ja, sí que sabes cómo entretenerme." - cuando estaba a punto de perfora a Gray vio a través de la ventana y tuvo una idea – "Me tengo que ir así que, ve a nadar con los peces. Me guardas atún." – luego de ese chiste pésimo lanza a Gray con fuerza a la ventana destruyéndola.

Tras ello el arquero toma a Lucy y la carga con su brazo derecho sobre su hombro a la vez que carga bajo su brazo izquierdo a Sabrina. "Bien, ¿ahora qué?"

"A lo que vinimos; por la princesa." – dijo ya con ganas de acabar con esto ya, había sido más difícil de lo esperado.

El espadachín avanza entre vagones para llegar a donde está la princesa, seguido del arquero. Las personas asustadas no podían si no bajar la mirada. Una vez transcurrido poco tiempo estaba frente al vagón de la princesa, destruyendo la cerradura con su espada pasan como si nada.

"Tokc tokc" - los guardias los ven entrando con 2 chicas siendo cargadas por uno de ellos, en cada brazo. Enfocando la mirada, logra ver a la princesa disfrazada con una túnica – "bueno, ¿cómo haremos esto princesa? ¿Será de la manera fácil o de la manera difícil?" - la princesa se queda congelada ante su comentario mientras ve como un escolta con armadura que estaba sentado frente a ella se para para hacerle frente al arquero.

"No te permitiré que le toques ni un solo pelo en mi cargo." Amenazo el caballero sacando su espada junto a sus otros dos compañeros.

"Será de la manera difícil, entonces." - dice sacando una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo soltando bruscamente a las 2 chicas. "Daré la señal."

"Bien, mejor para mí" - dice sacando su arma, la cual tenía la imagen de la serpiente desvaneciéndose. "Una última vez; **SALAMANDRA**"

_**Mientras en la pelea del lancero.**_

"Tsk... Ya se acabó la diversión." - dice dejando de lanzar ataque apenas ve la luz de una bengala.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" - dice poniéndose en guardia con la espada.

"Lo siento, crio, pero ya me tengo que ir" - dice mientras gira su lanza, haciéndola crecer para después enterrar la punta de la lanza al techo de un golpe - "**Destrucción Meteórica**" - la lanza saca un breve brillo rojo carmesí para después, el techo del vagón del tren se destruyera en pequeños pedazos que sería llevado por el aire. Luego con la punta, ensarta la chaqueta del tipo que los molestaba hace un rato y lo carga mientras de un salto sale por el techo hacia el vagón del frente. Trunks lo sigue volando cuando ve que lo estaba esperando, luego lanza al tipo por el costado del tren, en dirección al mar.

Trunks se lanza volando a rescatar al tipo mientras el lancero corre por el techo hacia el vagón principal. Logra atraparlo a tiempo y emprende el vuelo en persecución del tren, pero debe admitir que volar jamás se sintió tan difícil, incluso con una persona; otra vez los cambios aplicados por este mundo hacen estragos con su ser al notar como su velocidad se ve grandemente reducida.

Aumentando la velocidad logro estar a escasos centímetros de la parte trasera del tren, en la que hay una especie de balcón. Quería lanzar al tipo allí, pero no estaba seguro de si podría caer bien, podía matarse si caía a las vías. Su velocidad se reducía, gradualmente y la distancia crecía, estaba dudando demasiado, pero de repente una luz de esperanza apareció.

Abriendo la puerta bruscamente, una hermosa mujer con una larga cabellera escarlata, vestida con una falda larga y la parte superior de una armadura estiro sus brazos mientras gritaba que le lanzara a la persona. Sin motivos para desconfiar, Trunks puso su fuerza en ese lanzamiento, y la mujer lo atrapo sin problemas mientras asentía; devolviendo el asentimiento, Trunks avanzo volando sin restricción hacia la punta del tren. A lo lejos pudo notar como pasaban en el vagón del conductor, un sujeto de larga cabellera y espada se adentraba cargando a una joven de cabello verde vestida muy lujosamente que se resistía inútilmente; luego vio al lancero y junto a él estaba el arquero que apareció en el gremio, este cargaba a una hermosa chica rubia con gran personalidad, y una niña que reconoció enseguida.

"¡No te dejare!" - Trunks aumenta de volada de inmediato.

"¡Ahí esta!, suelta los demás vagones." – ordeno al lancero quien asintió de mala gana.

Luego de separar los vagones, se percata que Trunks estaba acercándose rápidamente - "**Impacto Meteórico**"- lanza su lanza envuelta en energía destructiva a las vías del tren debajo de los demás vagones, esto hace que se destruya en pedazos impulsando hacia arriba el vagón del frente, haciendo que el tren se comenzara a caer de diferentes lados.

Trunks, al notar esto se da la vuelta a alta velocidad a para agarrar la parte superior del tren, usando su fuerza para tratar de detenerlo y mantenerlo en la vía.

"¡Se te va el tren, muchacho!" - dice mientras agarra su lanza que salió volando en su dirección por la explosión.

_**Mientras Erza.**_

"¡Erza! ¡El tren se está cayendo!- dice el gato azul volando rápidamente a donde ella estaba.

Erza se asoma rápidamente para ver la situación, el chico de hace segundos estaba volando mientras carga la punta del tren y trata de evitar su caída.

"Happy, vuelve con Natsu a cuidarlo… y las cosas." – ordena con firmeza mientras se sube a la baranda del balcón.

"Erza, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Ayudar a detener esta pesadilla" – declara antes de saltar mientras su armadura brilla y se transforma – **"¡Re-Equipar: Armadura del purgatorio!" -**Erza sujeta la parte baja del tren con una mano mientras con la otra la utiliza su espada como ancla, enterrándola sobre las vías, haciendo que la velocidad del tren se reduzca rápidamente hasta detenerse. Parecía que todo estaba listo, pero siempre hay algo; inclinación.

_**Volviendo a Trunks.**_

"¡Oh no!, el tren se está cayendo por uno de los lados…" - nota cuando se percata de la inclinación que estaba tomando el tren mientras agarra el primer vagón que está anclado a los demás.

Poniendo toda su fuerza, trato de mantenerlo en la vía, al igual vio como la peli roja de antes, ahora vestida con una extraña armadura negra, trataba de hacer lo mismo; aun así, era obvio que solo lo estaban retrasando, pronto todo terminaría cayendo a la perdición.

O tal vez no…

"**¡Creación de Hielo: Columnas! **– repentinamente, una cantidad enorme de columnas crecen de la esquina de las vías por donde se iba a hacer el tren al mar y lo sostienen desde la parte media, evitando así que caiga.

_**Mientras los desertores.**_

"Magia de hielo…" – susurra el espadachín viendo con incredulidad la escena.

"¿No se supone que lo enviaste a por arenque?" – critica el arquero.

"Se supone que sería atún." – fue lo único que logro decir.

**FLASHBACK**

En el momento que Gray fue lanzado por la ventana rápidamente creo un enorme cubo de hielo en el que se apoyó y salto hacia el tren antes de que este pasara de largo, chocando fuertemente con una ventana de los vagones medios y destruyéndola, y logrando entrar. Eso sí, bastante herido y cansado.

**FIN DEL FLAASHBACK**

"Ujujui eso niños sí que tienen potencial, que lastima que no pudimos seguir jugando." – dice con genuina decepción mientras se inclina un poco a ver lo que se podía de escena.

"Jajaja, aun piensa que hubieras podido con ese crio del cabello pateado." – Se burló el rubio – "No me vengas con eso, nada más con verte el brazo está más que dicho que no fueras durado mucho tiempo contra el" – señala la sangre en el brazo derecho del lancero.

"¡Hum!, esto no es nada" - desvía su mirada con disgusto – "(tengo que admitir que cuando me dio ese último golpe con su espada, nunca espere que fuera así se poderoso, menos mal que brevemente lo bloque... Ese golpe... Me desgarro un poco el brazo derecho)"

"¡Bueno, conductor!, será mejor que tomes las otras vías del tren si no es que quiere lo asesinemos." – indico el espadachín volteando su mirada levemente hacia atrás.

"¡No, por favor! ¡Haré todo lo que me pidan! ¡Tengo familia! Hijos no… ¡Pero les prometo tener uno si no me matan!" – imploro el pobre hombre.

"Así te quería oír."

"No se saldrán con la suya." – informo la princesa ahora atada en el piso. – "Cuando el Mal se confía y cree que lo está haciendo bien; es entonces cuando el Bien contrataca con su justicia y vence al Mal."

"Tu guarda silencio."

"¿Ahora viene la fase 3 del plan?" – dice el arquero encendiendo un cigarro mientras ve el mar.

"Si, ahora comienza la fase 3" – dice el espadachín reafirmando.

**Muy bien, ahora algunas aclaratorias.**

**Este capítulo es posiblemente el más largo que he escrito; esto es porque en realidad se supone que serían tres capítulos, pero por ladilla escribí todo en uno. Además, tuve un bloqueo donde el principio de este capítulo era "En el tren", literalmente estuve como un mes con eso escrito sin poder continuarlo.**

**Como dije, este capítulo está lleno de referencias a anime, películas, youtubers y series de televisión, veamos si pueden encontrarlas todas (aunque probablemente solo los de habla hispana lo hagan).**

**Pues eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… probablemente el año que viene.**

**Se despide su amigo, interesesescritos.**

20


	6. Entre Vergüenza y Venganza

Después de que Trunks parara la caída del tren con la ayuda de Gray y Erza, entre los tres lograron poner el tren estabilizado en las vías.

Una vez habiendo acabado con ello, Trunks entra rápidamente al tren para ir corriendo a donde estaban Miyu y Sabrina. Al entrar al vagón, quedo impresionado con lo destruido que estaba. Enfocándose en cierto lugar, pudo ver la silueta de una niña herida junto a un sujeto semi-desnudo.

"¡Miyu!"- grita mientras ingresa al vagón donde estaba su compañera lastimada, siendo ayudada por un tipo que también se encontraba mal herido – "¡Demonios!"

"¿La conoces?" - pregunta el joven mal herido, sentándose en el suelo a un lado de ella.

"Si, ella es mi compañera del Gremio"

"Ya veo..."

Repentinamente se escucha el sonido de una puerta que fue fuertemente abierta. Ingresando por la misma estaba Erza junto el gato celeste Happy.

"¡Gray! ¡¿Qué le paso?!" - pregunta Erza mientras se dirige hacia el grupo con Happy.

"Ella trato de parar a esos tipos con una magia extrañamente poderosa, pero fueron muy fuertes y la detuvieron." responde Gray con la cabeza baja – "Ella fue la que salió más herida."

"¡¿Que paso con Sabrina?! ¡Es la chica que estaba con ella, tiene cabello naranja! - desesperado por saber de su otra compañera, Trunks se acercó un poco demasiado a Gray.

"¡¿Y qué paso con Lucy?!" pregunto Happy igualmente preocupado.

"El tipo del arco se las llevo a las dos."

"¿Qué? ¿El tipo del arco?" - el recuerdo del arquero que lo ataco en el gremio se le hace presente en su mente - "Si es el tipo que estoy pensado, no se lo perdonare." - decreta Trunks apretando su mandíbula.

"…Lo siento… a pesar de que estaba aquí… no pude ser de ayuda…" – admitió con rabia mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza, tanta que enterró sus uñas en la palma de su mano hasta el punto de sacar sangre.

"No…" –tranquiliza Trunks poniendo una expresión triste – "Yo soy su compañero… y el mayor, la responsabilidad es mía."

"Ya no podemos hacer nada por eso. Ahora tenemos que conseguir a alguien que la revise." - dice Erra alzando la mirada y dirigiéndola a los pasajeros – "¡¿Alguno de ustedes es un doctor?!" - los pasajeros se quedan callado y se miran los unos a los otros, dando por entender que no hay ninguno - "Ya vuelvo, estoy segura de que debe haber alguno entre los demás vagones." – Erza estaba a punto de irse hasta que Gray comienza a hablar, por lo que se detuvo a escucharlo.

"Erza, yo iré adelantándome a dónde están esos tipos aprovechando que no tienen mucho de haberse ido. Dile al idiota de Natsu que valla buscándolos con su nariz de perro cuando despierte." - dice Gray rompiendo una ventana cercana a donde se encontraba.

"Entendido, pero ten cuidado. No hagas nada precipitado, iré apenas termine de ayudar aquí." – solicita Erza mientras Happy se le acerca a Gray.

"Gray, no te preocupes. Natsu y yo llegaremos rápido volando, tu ve yéndote a pie para que lleguemos al mismo tiempo."

"Ok. Nos vemos allá." - dice Gray saltando por la ventana que rompió y Happy se asoma para ver a Gray corriendo arriba del hielo que creo con su magia.

"¿Era realmente necesario romper esa ventana?, ¿No solo podía salir por la que ya estaba rota?" – pregunto una anciana al contemplar la escena.

"Los jóvenes de hoy en día… Se han convertido en unos rebeldes." – comento un anciano en respuesta a lo anteriormente dicho.

Una vez que Gray se fue, Erza partió a los demás vagones en busca de un médico. Mientras tanto, Trunks sostenía a Miyu entre sus brazos y recostaba la cabeza de ella en su pecho.

"Si tan solo no las hubiera dejado solas, tal vez..." - Trunks fue interrumpido por un dedo índice que se posó en sus labios.

"… No es tu culpa... si sigues hablando así con esa cara... Vas hacer que me provoque tener un hijo tuyo ahora mismo…" - dice la niña tratando de sonar seductora a pesar de sus heridas.

"Incluso en una situación como esta, tu…" - Trunks saca una leve sonrisa por su comentario.

"¿Eh? ¿Quiere tener un hijo tuyo?" - pregunta Happy ladeando la cabeza al no entender el contexto de la conversación.

"je je, eso parece…" – respondió Trunks sin ganas de explicar más.

"¡¿Escuchaste lo que estaban hablando?!" – pegunto la anciana de hace un rato.

"No, ¿Qué dijeron?"

"¡El chico de la espada quiere hacerle un hijo a la muchacha que está herida en el suelo!"

"¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿Acaso no sabe que ahora lo más importante es llevarla a un hospital? – Con eso, las personas del tren comienzan a susurra cosas.

"Ya vez lo que hiciste, tonta."- Trunks regaña suavemente a Miyu por su comportamiento, aunque no tiene mucho éxito….

"¡Oh, Amo Trunks, por favor hágalo rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" – Miyu ruega tosiendo a propósito y, a la vez acercándose coquetamente para darle un beso a Trunks, pero este pone su mano de por medio.

"Ahora no." - la chica besa la mano que estaba de por medio sin problema, lo que provoca que Trunks suspirara - "En verdad creo que no estás en condiciones para actuar así"

"Lo se… solo quería liberar un poco de tensión…" – dijo poniendo una mirada melancólica, como si escondiera las ganas de llorar.

Viendo esa reacción, el corazón de Trunks se sintió como si estuviera apretando - "… Por favor, perdóname. Si fuera llegado antes…" – las palabras que Trunks tenía para disculparse fueron frenadas otra vez por un pequeño y delicado dedo.

"Ya te lo dije ¿No? No es tu culpa. De hecho, me alegra de que estés aquí en este momento; a salvo." – Miyu susurro lo último – "Además, hay alguien más que te necesita incluso más que yo…"

'Esta niña es increíble' pensó. Verdaderamente era impresionante como siendo tan joven era capaz de actuar y pensar de manera más madura que él (a veces). – "Sabes, si fueras un poco mayor, estoy seguro que me enamoraría de ti." – soltó eso sin pensarlo y ahora estaba luchando con su vergüenza interna, gracias a Dios que lo dijo en voz baja y nadie más lo escucho. Bueno, nadie excepto Miyu, pero ella estaba ocupada teniendo sus propios líos mentales.

"…Ah… pero… tu… yo… amor… no computa…" – la tan erotizada miyu parece haber perdido todo su conocimiento ante aquellas palabras – "… ¿Qué estas tratando de decir tan de repente…?"

"No te preocupes, eso puede esperar…" – tranquilizo Trunks, aunque el también esperaba tranquilizarse un poco. Después de unos segundos, recupero la compostura y puso una expresión seria pero confiable – "Ahora debo enfocarme en lo que dijiste; ¡Rescatar a Sabrina!" – observando la expresión de Miyu pudo darse cuenta de que ya se había recompuesto un poco, pero también que tenía gran confianza en sus palabras, como si no dudara de lo que el acababa de afirmar – "Sin embargo, en este momento lo importante es sanarte."

"Erza no tardará en llegar" – después de un rato sintiéndose incomodo, Happy decidió comentar cuando vio un espacio en el que pudiera hacerlo.

"Entre, por favor" – gracias a l poder del oportunismo, de la nada entro Erza con una mujer.

"Déjenme ver a la niña." - dice la doctora arrodillándose a un lado de la pequeña.

"Se la encargo a ustedes, debo ir también para rescatar a Sabrina y ayudar al otro tipo a recatar a la otra chica que secuestraron."

"Está bien, ve." – permitió Erza - "Yo mientras voy a ayudar a cuidar de los pasajeros y a movilizar al tren pero, en cuanto termine iré a apoyarlos."

"De acuerdo." - estando todo dicho, Trunks coloco a Miyu suavemente en el suelo y luego se levantó para irse cuando algo lo detuvo.

"¡Esperen un momento!" - dice un guardia real con afro ingresando al vagón.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" - dice Trunks serio pensando que posiblemente el este también con los desertores.

"Cálmate, chico." – Erza extendió su mano hacia Trunks para indicarle que se calmara un poco – "Él es unos de los guardias personales de la princesa, pero ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" pregunta mientras lo observa directamente.

"La princesa quería dar un paseo por el reino, con ya ha pasado anteriormente." – explico con brevedad no queriendo exponer muchos detalles.

"¿Princesa?" - pregunta Trunks atontado porque no sabía que en este mundo habían también gente de la realeza - "¡No me digas que esos tipos...!"

"Si, ellos me arrebataron la princesa."

"¡¿Entonces, ellos planearon todo lo que pasaría aquí?!" - dice el gato azulado.

"Al parecer sí. Aunque todo no le salió como lo esperaban."

"Lo que no entiendo es porque se llevaron a Lucy y a la otra chica." dice Erza sosteniendo su barbilla con su mano.

"Eso se los puedo responder;" – el guardia se coloca en una posición central donde todos puedan oírlo - "verán, esos tipos eran soldados de elite que trabajaban para el reino, y en su última misión se recibió un informe un poco nefasto sobre ellos. Resulta que tuvieron una queja por actos violentos innecesarios en una misión secreta de reconocimiento. Esto no solo puso en riesgo la misión, sino que también la reputación de la familia real, lo cual los llevo a ser despedidos. En pocas palabras, les puedo asegurar que ellos tres son salvajes fanáticos del combate." - dice el guardia imperial apretando sus dientes – "Por favor, no permitan que esos canallas no se salgan con la suya"

"Entonces, ¿Cuál fue la razón para secuestrar a la princesa?" - pregunta el gato parlante.

"Me temo que no es nada simple como dinero." dice el guardia real – "Lo más probable es que busquen aumentar su estatus como un grupo realmente peligroso y, de esta manera, llamara la atención de personas poderosas que busquen detenerlos y así seguir teniendo contiendas que los satisfagan."

"Si sabían eso, ¿Por qué se arriesgaron de esta manera?" – cuestionó Trunks con una voz desaprobatoria.

"Porque esto forma parte del plan de la princesa…" – revelo el guardia, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

"¿Y por qué haría eso?"

"Porque es muy poca la atención que tiene el Consejo sobre estos criminales. Por ello, la Princesa pensó que si era atacada durante uno de sus paseos, el Consejo por fin decidirá darle la importancia necesaria." – La impotencia se hacía notar al ver como el guardia apretaba los puños con fuerza – "Se suponía que sería algo simple y sin mucho escándalo, pero eran más fuertes de lo esperado… también atacaron antes de lo que pensamos. Por ello se llevaron a la Princesa."

"¡Eso quiere decir que Gray no sabe que se dirige hacia la boca del lobo!" – Happy se escandaliza al pensar a fondo las cosas.

"Oye chico, no sé quién eres, y tal vez se demasiado atrevido pedirte esto pero, te pido que vayas a ayudar a Gray lo antes posible." – haciendo una reverencia, Erza pidió el apoyo a Trunks.

"También te pido de parte de la guardia real que nos ayudes a rescatar a la princesa." – de la misma manera que Erza, el guardia real hizo una reverencia, aunque este la hizo más profunda.

"Déjenmelo a mí, no dejare que esos tipos se salgan con la suya." decreta Trunks. Acto seguido, salto por una de las ventanas ya rota para salir volando.

"Ese chico tomo la decisión correcta de ir volando, mientras que el otro chico se fue a pie." – hablo la anciana viendo como Trunks se alejaba.

"La juventud de hoy en día parece ser más activa." – el anciano dice eso referente a Gray.

"¡Voy a tratar de despertar a Natsu!" avisa Happy.

"Si, dile que valla a ayudar a Gray y al otro chico que se acaba de ir." – Erza asintió.

"¡Aye!"- dice el gato celeste antes de partir.

**Mientras tanto con Gray.**

"¡Estos tipos!... Seguro se escondieron por algún lugar de aquí, dejaron el vagón del conductor parado en esta zona." - Gray ve a los alrededores y no ver a nada ni a nadie y comienza a olfatear al igual que Natsu para tratar (inútilmente) de encontrar a los desertores - "Esto no está funcionando. De seguro el idiota de Natsu llegar rápido volando y con ese olfato de sabueso" – se queja con molestia mientras comienza a moverse por la zona.

Casualmente descubre que los sujetos habían dejado una obvia marca de destrucción ciega a su paso, lo que hizo fácil descubrir hacia donde se dirigían y, tras un rato de fastidiosa búsqueda, por fin Gray llego a la entrada del Bosque Negro, donde el rastro se hace más débil, pero no escaso. Gray solo pensó cosas como 'Al parecer a estos tipos les encanta destruir cosas' o '¿Qué clase de sujetos desquiciados andan por ahí sin control destruyendo todo' sin notar la ironía de lo último.

Decidido a avanzar en su búsqueda, se adentró en el bosque, no sin antes congelar uno de los primeros árboles.

**Mientras tanto, en el cielo…**

Siguiendo el lejano rastro de Ki, Trunks vuela rápidamente a donde están los desertores del reino. Tal parece que por la distancia entre ellos no será difícil alcanzarlos. Sin embargo, sucede algo inesperado; cuando Trunks llega a sobrevolar tierra firme se detiene repentinamente en el aire.

"¡Maldición! El ki de esos tipos y el de Sabrina han desaparecido." - lo dice Trunks mientras comienza a moverse en la dirección en la que se dirigían originalmente, aunque con mayor lentitud.

'Ahora, ¿Qué debe hacer?' pensó mientras avanzaba. Es frustrante el hecho de que ya no pueda seguirlos; le hacía preguntarse si esto era a causa de sus poderes debilitados o se trataba de algo más.

Tratando de hallar una solución, se detuvo para concentrarse con mayor identidad a ver si así conseguía algo. Lamentablemente no hallaba a los tipos, era como si hubieran desaparecido hasta el punto de ser inrrastreables, 'Como si ocultaran su Ki' otro pensamiento más le invadía la mente, amenazando con desconcéntralo.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pero comenzó a sentir un poder destacable moviéndose en la dirección en la que se había sentido por última vez a los desertores. A pesar de no tener mucho de conocerlo, no le tomo mucho para poder darse cuenta de quien se trataba y, con una sonrisa, decidió dirigirse hacia él.

"Creo que el chico sin camisa se fue a pie tras esos tipos." – Recordó mientras volaba siguiendo la firma de energía de Gray - "Seguro que lo podré alcanzar volando"

**Mientras tanto… En el tren…**

"¿Entendiste o tendré que repetirlo?" – preguntó Erza por quinta vez.

"No es necesario, ya entendí." – Respondió Natsu con una sonrisa – "Entonces nos vamos, Happy"

"¡Aye, sir!"

Con la conversación terminada, Natsu salió disparado por la ventana junto a la que Gray rompió, destruyéndola también. Tras él estaba Happy que, una vez estuvieron fuera, se posó en su espalda y comenzaron a elevarse para irse, pero fueron interrumpidos por erza, quien se había asomado por la ventana que Natsu había destruido.

"¡Natsu!" – grito Erza, asustando al dúo.

"¿Qu-Qué pasa, Erza?" – Natsu tartamudeo por el miedo de que Erza lo regañara por haber roto la ventana.

"Es para el otro lado." – Indico la pelirroja con el pulgar hacia atrás – "El chico que fue a apoyar a Gray salió directo para allá, tal vez sepa hacia donde se dirige."

Natsu se tranquilizó al escuchar que no se trataba de la ventana. – "Entendido."

Al terminar de decir eso, Natsu y Happy se dirigieron con rapidez hacia el tren nuevamente. Entraron por una ventana que, casualmente, no era la que ya había roto, sino una mas alejada. Una vez dentro del tren, salieron directamente por la que estaba justo al frente de esta, destruyéndola también para ahora si dirigirse hacia su destino.

Cuando se fueron los pasajeros empezaron a cuchichear algunas cosas.

"¿Cuántas ventanas tienen que sufrir por la rebeldía de los jóvenes?" – preguntó el anciano.

"Y eso que el muchacho de la espada salió sin hacer una escena." – recordó la anciana con voz malhumorada.

"Eso es porque él es de un gremio diferente al de los otros dos." – explico un hombre queriendo ser parte de la conversación.

"¿A si? "- preguntó una señorita pendiente del chisme.

"Si, los otros son de un gremio llamado Fairy Tail." – indico el hombre.

"¿Fairy Tail?" – la anciana inclinaba la cabeza mientras hablaba.

"Suena como un grupo de gente rara y revoltosa." – escupió la señorita.

"De hecho, en cierto modo lo es. Son conocidos por causar problemas a donde vayan y destruirlo todo. Por ello, el Consejo siempre… ugh" – el hombre se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la mirada de Erza dirigirse hacia ellos. Incluso los otros pasajeros se tensaron ante su presencia. Después de todo, no había nadie que no conociera a la legendaria Titania. Para salvarse el pellejo, solo había una cosa que hacer. – "… Bueno, aunque ellos no son tan malos realmente…"

"Si… podrían ser personas admirables en el interior…"

"Estoy de acuerdo…"

Los pasajeros siguieron intentando hablar bien de Fairy Tail hasta que erza simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió del vagón. Con esto hecho, las personas que estaban hablando dieron un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

En el espacio entre los vagones, Erza se encontraba con un semblante sombrío; llorando por dentro debido a la increíble vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

**Mientras que en alguna parte del Bosque Negro…**

"Ya están listo lo cristales mágicos." - avisa el arquero mientras vuelve desde el bosque para sentarse en una silla en un colina que estaba sobre una enorme cueva.

"Hasta que por fin haces algo útil." – desde otra parte se burla el lancero en frente de la entrada de una cueva, pero hablándole a una pulsera que parece ser un tele-comunicador.

"No me hagas bajar y ponerte en tu lugar" – amenazo el arquero viendo por el tele-comunicador.

"Ujujui ¿Tu y cuantos más?"

"Ya basta ustedes dos, parecen marido y mujer." - interrumpe el espadachín caminando y al mismo tiempo cargando en su hombro a la princesa, en algún lugar profundo de la cueva, donde es bastante amplio y está lleno de antorchas en los alrededores.

"Prefiero la orca antes que casarme con ese tipo." dice el arquero recostado en una villa hablándole a la pulsera que está delante de su boca.

"Estoy de acuerdo por primera vez con el idiota del arco." dice el lancero mientras se recuesta en una pared de la entrada de la cueva.

"¿A quien le dijiste idiota, IDIOTA?" – el arquero reclama ofendido.

"Como sea… señores, voy a estar des-comunicado a partir de ahora. Si alguien llegan a venir ya saben que hacer" - dice mientras apagaba el brazalete.

"Trate de no ocuparse demasiado con la hermosa princesa…" – se quejó el lancero inútilmente pues ya no podía oírlo - "Al fin que podemos derramar un poco de sangre y él quiere carne fresca, que injusto…"

"Entre la piel y la sangre, ningún hombre de guerra sabe que elegir de las dos" - dice el arquero poéticamente, sosteniendo un cráneo humano que había sacado de la nada.

""Yo sí: ¡Derramar sangre!" los dos comienza a reír ante la afirmación.

"Sin duda alguna, fuimos hechos para esto."

"Tienes razón." – Estuvo de acuerdo - "Bueno, ponte a vigilar por ahí idiota"

"¿Ahora quien comienza a insultar, idiota?"

Ambos ponen a un lado el brazalete comunicador

"Ese imbécil de la espada, debe de estarlo pasándola bien ahora. Creyéndose el héroe." - dice el arquero mientras se acomoda en la silla – "Después que le saquemos todo el dinero a la princesa, no habrá nada más divertido que hacer, y ya que puse los cristales de área-mágica no nos podrán rastrear con magia." dice mientras cierra los ojos - "Me pregunto qué puedo hacer para divertirme... Sería bueno que las respuestas cayeran del cielo."

"¡AAAAAAHHHHH!" - un fuerte grito provino arriba del arquero y este abre los ojos del susto.

"¡¿EH?!" - vio como una bola de fuego gritando estaba cayendo rápidamente en su dirección sin darle tiempo de esquivar. Al colisionar provoca un fuerte choque que destrozó el suelo de la colina y entran en una parte de la cueva. - "… Cuando pedí algo del cielo, no pedí exactamente un bola de fuego gritona…" – se queja el arquero tratando de levantarse dolorido.

"Parece que hemos llegado primero que Gray." - dice una voz proveniente dentro del polvo, donde después que desapareció se ve a un peli rosa con bufanda blanca, y a un gato alado volando a su lado.

"Eso es porque nosotros siempre vamos volando mientras que Gray se va a pie." - contesta el gato celeste.

"Al parecer las respuestas si caen del cielo, ¿No, Fairy Tail?" - El arquero ve la marca del gremio de Natsu con una sonrisa.

"¿Happy…?" - él del pelo rosa llama a su compañero con una mirada seria mientras se levanta.

"¿Si, Natsu?"

"¿Las respuestas si caen del cielo?" - pregunta el mago de fuego serio.

"No lo creo, Natsu" – responde el gato.

"¡Oye, tú! No sé qué locuras estas preguntando," – el mago de fuego apunta con su dedo al arquero - "pero hemos venido para recatar a nuestra compañera, la princesa y también la otra chica que se llevaron."

"Para ir a donde están ellas, tendrás que pasar sobre mi mocoso" - reta el arquero con una sonrisa salvaje dibujándose en su rostro.

**Unos minutos antes… con Gray.**

"Parece que ese idiota de Natsu llego primero" - dice Gray corriendo en el bosque en dirección de la explosión que vio.

Prontamente pudo ver una cueva más adelante; sin embargo, esta estaba siendo vigilada, por lo que se escondió tras un árbol mientras pensaba en una manera de emboscar al lancero. Observando al sujeto alterado por la explosión, estaba a punto de atacar cuando vio que alguien más aprecio en escena.

"¡Oye, idiota del arco! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" - dice el de la lanza, quien se voltea al sentir la presencia de alguien en el bosque; sin embargo fue interrumpido cuando a noto que alguien cayó a su izquierda noto donde pudo ver a Trunks - "¡Ujujui! Tal parece que ahora a llegado una forma de divertirse."

"Solo lo diré una vez; ¡Déjame pasar!" - exigió Trunks con una mirada determinada.

"Ujujui, No creo que eso sea posible, niño."

"Tú lo has querido…"

En menos de lo que se imaginan los dos comenzaron a correr a donde estaba el otro, para comenzar a pelear, pero un muro de hielo aparece repentinamente en el medio de ambos.

"Como imaginaba, ¿No eras solo tú, eh?"

"Imaginaba que intervendrías en el mejor momento." dijo Trunks mientras volteaba a ver al árbol del cual Gray salía.

"Si…" – Gray se acerca rápidamente – "La bola de fuego de hace rato era uno de mis compañeros; él se hará cargo del que está arriba, tu ve adelantándote por el otro que está dentro," – indica gray deteniéndose a unos pocos metros de ellos - "yo me encargare de este."

"Te lo agradezco." - Trunks decide adentrarse a la cueva volando, pero el de la lanza se acerca por su flanco izquierdo. Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando este también fue atacado.

**"¡Creación de hielo: Lanzas!"** – Gray creo varias lanzas que lanzo al lancero, haciéndolo retroceder para poder esquivar el aluvión.

"Tsk…" - el de la lanza chasquea la lengua haciendo una mueca de mal gusto mientras, ve como Trunks se aleja adentrándose más en la cueva hasta el punto de ya no verse - "¡La pagaras caro por eso!"- decreto el lancero a Gray.

"¡Ya lo veremos!"

"No sé qué acaba de pasar pero he vuelto a percibir su Ki" – dice Trunks en voz alta volando rápidamente al lugar donde siente la presencia más fuerte.

**Mientras en lo más profundo de la cueva de la cueva.**

"Jamás había visto tanta belleza, princesa. Mucho menos en alguien tan joven." - dice el espadachín mientras acaricia el hombro ella, lo que causa que ella mueva su hombro bruscamente como señal de molestia -"Auch, princesa, yo también tengo sentimientos. Además, sería una lástima no aprovechar su hospedaje aquí, ¿No lo cree?"- dice mientras agarra la manos ya amarrada de la princesa y la jala brusca mente para acostaría en el suelo.

El espadachín comienza su mano izquierda por su mejilla de la princesa, bajándola lenta mente por su cuerpo hasta detenerse en la cintura. La princesa cierra los ojos con lágrima en ellos, atemorizada por lo que está a punto de sucederle. Sintiendo el error en su decisión, pensó que sería manchada aquí, sin que nadie viniera a rescatarla, pero…

"¡Quítale las manos encima, desgraciado!" dice una voz la cual hace que la princesa abriría los ojos y vería con su mirada fija a Trunks.

"Valla, valla, valla. ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?" - el espadachín separándose de la princesa, se queja por la interrupción y, poniéndose en frente de esta a su vez, encara al intruso.

"Un criminal como tú no tiene ningún derecho a hablarme regañarme." - responde Trunks seriamente.

"Tuche" – se ríe mientras agarra su espada que está en su cintura y la saca de su funda para luego apuntara hacia el chico parado frente a él - "¿Sabes rezar? Porque será mejor que vallas rezando para que sobrevivas a esto, niño." -

"No soy yo el que debería estar preocupado por eso…" dice Trunks seriamente, poniendo su postura de pelea; sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada - "Después de todo, eso jamás sirvió de nada para mi…"

_**Ahora, algunas cosas que quiero decir;**_

_**Primero que nada, me disculpo por los fanes de Gray si aquí me metí mucho con él por lo de que anda a pata, pero no pude evitarlo.**_

_**En segundo, lamento si algún personaje no es OC, es que a veces los tuerzo un poco para adaptarlos ciertos para metros en la historia.**_

_**Y en tercera, no me arrepiento de lo que dije de Fairy Tail, si son unos revoltosos. (Erza se deprime nuevamente al escuchar eso). Sin embargo, pienso que eso es parte de su encanto.**_

_**Sin nada más que agregar, se despide su amigo; interesescritos.**_


	7. Lucha de 3 Partes

"Lo siento por ti, crio, pero aquí termina terminara todo para ti" - decreta el espadachín poniendo su postura de pelea empuñando su espada.

"Ya lo veremos. No se preocupe, princesa, me encargare de él lo más pronto posible para liberarla." - contesta Trunks y se lanza por todas contra él espadachín con un ataque frontal.

"Yo tu no me precipitaría, crio."

Trunks balancea su espada contra el enemigo, pero este lo bloquea fácilmente con su espada. De manera consecutiva, Trunks se desvanece rápidamente de la vista del espadachín y aparece detrás del mismo en el aire sosteniendo su espada sobre su cabeza para darle un ataque descendente.

"¡Te tengo!" - grita Trunks, al lanzar su ataque, pero el espadachín lo bloquea sin siquiera voltearse, poniendo su guantelete de metal. - 'Esto tiene que ser una broma, reaccionó al instante en que me escabullí.' – se molestó Trunks internamente.

Después de que el espadachín bloquear su ataque, se gira rápidamente para darle una fuerte patada lateral derecha, mandando a Trunks contra el suelo. - "Por favor, entretenme lo más posible que puedas, mocoso"

"Ahhhg…" - Trunks cae soltando un quejido de dolor y a la vez, aterrizando desequilibrada mente tratando de recuperar rápidamente su postura.

"**ENCANTAMIENTOS DE EQUIPO: VELOCIDAD NIVEL 3; FUERZA 2.**" - dice el espadachín preparándose para embestir a Trunks, quien después de percatarse de ello, comienza a montar su postura con la espada.

El espadachín comienza con un avance rápido para cortar distancia entre ellos, para después dar un feroz golpe descendente con su espada, provocando que Trunks retrocediera deslizándose en el suelo debido a la fuerza del espadachín.

"(A comparación con los otros sujetos, este tipo es realmente fuerte)" - después de tener ese pensamiento, Trunks se percata de que el espadachín se acercaba rápidamente.

El espadachín balancea su espada de manera ascendente, mientras Trunks balancea la suya de manera decente pero, antes de que sus espadas chocaran, el espadachín sabía su movimiento haciéndose un lado del ataque de Trunks para después, darle un fuerte golpe directo a la cara con su empuñadura.

**"¡Técnica de la espada número 27: Corte Victoria!"** \- El espadachín rápidamente balancea su espada de manera descendente desde arriba, después sin detenerse, lanza un corte consecutivo inclinada hacia arriba para hacerle una cortada en forma de "V" que haría que Trunks retrocediera para evitar el daño, sin embargo, no lo hizo con tanta rapidez y recibió una pequeña parte del ataque, el cual daño su ropa, pero afortunadamente solo le hizo un pequeño rasguño.

El espadachín, sin desperdiciar ningún segundo, da un breve salto para después darle un patada justo en la cara a su oponente que lo mandaría contra el suelo.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma..." – se queja Trunks en un hilo de voz mientras trata de recuperar el aliento para volver a levantarse. - "¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer?" – se burla Trunks sacando un leve sonrisa y al mismo tiempo poniendo su mano en medio de la V en su pecho.

"Sí que eres un mocoso insolente." - responde el espadachín con molestia debido a su comentario. - "Ahora veras lo que pasa por querer morder más de lo que puedes masticar."

"No me hagas reír… (Listo, ya lo hizo enojar, ahora tengo que pensar en donde debe de tener una brecha para poder golpearlo)"

**Mientras tanto; en la pelea del dragón Slayer de Fuego y el arquero desertor**

"Puño de..." - el peli rosa estaba encendiendo su puño cuando fue interrumpido al ver que el arquero está a punto de dispararle una flecha.

"¡Natsu, cuidado!"

"¡¿Uh?!"

"**¡Estrellas Celestes!**" - el arquero le lanza un flecha que comenzó a brillar y luego se separa abiertamente en 5 ráfagas de envueltas en una aura blanca las cuales todas se dirigen a donde este Natsu desde diferentes direcciones.

Natsu trata de esquivarlas dando un rápido salto a la derecha pero, al momento que lo estaba haciendo, las ráfagas de luz cambiaban de dirección, este se percata de ello y trata de esquivar las en el aire, pero no las pudo esquivar del todo y le golpearon haciéndole unas heridas leves.

"Sorprendente mocoso, pudiste esquivarlas aun en el aire." – Reconoció el arquero.

"¡¿Natsu, estas bien?!" - pregunta el gafo celeste desde detrás de una piedra.

"Si..." - responde Natsu sintiendo el dolor de sus cortadas.

"Probemos con algo un tanto diferente, ¿Te parece?" - pregunta el arquero disparando una flecha al mismo tiempo que se arrodilla. - "**¡Multiplicación de Flechas!**" - La flecha se separa en 15 flechas en un parpadeo, haciendo reaccionar al peli rosa, y este enciende su pierna derecha en respuesta.

"**¡Garras del dragón de fuego!**" - el peli rosa da un gran salto con su pierna derecha encendida y lanza una patada con una gran oleada de fuego que destruiría cada una de las flecha justo antes de que le llegaran a dar.

El arquero pierde de vista a Natsu por momentos debido al humo que se creó de la colisión entre las flechas y su fuego de por medio de su vista, pero cuando al fin lo pudo localizar, este se le venía rápidamente con su puño derecho encendido. - "**¡Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego!**"

"(No lograre escabullirme de su ataque, tendré que hacerle frente)" - piensa brevemente el arquero preparándose para interceptar el golpe de Natsu.

El arquero recibe directamente el golpe de Natsu con su brazo izquierdo de por medio. El ataque del Dragón Slayer era tan potente que lo normal es que lo mandara hacía atrás pero, el arquero logra maniobrar para dar un breve salto a donde esta Natsu.

"Con que así están las cosas. ¡Te enseñare a respetar a tus superiores!" - comenta mientras le dispara dos flechas a Natsu, que al verlas hace volteretas hacia atrás. Después de que lograra esquivarlas estas explotarían en el suelo creando una cortina de polvo.

"No logro ver nada…" – se queja Natsu ante la cortina de humo.

"¡Natsu, cuidado!" - dice el gato azulado alertando a su compañero de que el enemigo estaba sobresaliendo en la cortina de humo.

"¡¿Uh?! ¡Gah…!"

El arquero le da un fuerte rodillazo en la cara del pelo rosa que lo mandaría a chocar contra el techo, pero este logra girar en el aire, poniendo sus pies en el techo para después impulsarse a donde está el arquero con su puño derecho nuevamente encendido. Percatándose de eso, el arquero salta hacia atrás y lo esquiva sin problema, saltando un par de veces más para poner distancia entre ellos antes de sacar una flecha y colocarla en su arco mientras apuntaba hacia su oponente.

"No está mal, eres fuerte." - comenta Natsu tras chocar los dos puños encendidos, frente a su pecho. - "¡Estoy Ardiendo!"

"Interesante… Veamos que puedes hacer, mocoso." – reto mientras disparaba la flecha. – "**¡Colmillo de Plata!**"

**Mientras afuera; Gray y el lancero**.

Ambos comienzan a poner sus posturas de combate para comenzar con la batalla.

"Oye chico antes que mueras aquí, me gustaría saber," – el lancero tomo su posición mientras preguntaba realmente interesado - "¿Qué tan difícil fue para ustedes el dar con nosotros?"

"No fue la gran cosa;" – se vanaglorio Gray antes de comenzar su explicación con aires de suficiencia - "yo por lo menos tan solo tuve que seguir las vías del tren a pie hasta llegar a estos alrededores, introducirme en el bosque siguiendo el enorme rastro de destrucción, y encontrarlos por la explosión que hizo el idiota de mi compañero."

"Ya ve… ¡Oye espera un momento…!" – El lacero tuvo un golpe mental mientras recibía la información - "¿Seguiste las vías a pie?"

"Si." – respondió Gray secamente.

"¿Desde esa distancia de allá…?"

"Si."

"¿Estuviste corriendo…?"

"Si."

"Mmm... ¿A pie…?"

"Si. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" – el mago de hielo ya se estaba impacientando por tener que seguir una conversación tan irrelevante.

"No, tan sólo me suena poco raro que un tipo nos estuviera persiguiendo desde esa distancia tan lejana a pie solo para encontrarse con nosotros. No me malentiendas, queríamos llamar la atención, pero esto me parece un poco excesivo."

"Tú sí que estas de coña." – Gruño Gray molesto – "Solo es ejercicio, es normal, te mantiene en forma, muchas personas lo hacemos."

"Bueno, no importa." – El lancero se dio por vencido en la conversación y decidió reajustar su postura de batalla - "Espero que ya estés preparado mocoso."

"Hablas demasiado…"

"Jijiji. ¡Que comience la fiesta! ¡Mesa, mesa, mesa que masa aplauda!" - El lancero se lanza a donde esta Gray dando un gran salto mientras canta algo inentendible. – "¡Za za za yakuza, yakuza!"

"¡**Creación de Hielo: Bazuca!**" – bazuca en mano, Gray le lanzaría varios bazucasos que serían esquivados por el lancero que, como si fuera un mono, no dejaba de hacer piruetas y dar saltos. Ante esto, Gray solo se preguntaba – "(¿Cómo demonios le es tan fácil moverse con esa túnica?)"

"¡Ujujui! Con que Creación de Hielo, ¿EH?..." - comenta el hombre de la túnica para sí mismo después de un salto, aterrizando unos metros frente Gray.

"**¡Creación de Hielo: Gran Puño!**" - un puño gigantesco se creó un par de metros por encima del lancero solo para comenzar a caer con velocidad.

**"¡Destrucción Meteórica!"** – justo cuando el puño de hielo estuvo a punto de golpear al lancero, este mismo lo estallo en mil pedazos tras darle una toque con la punta de su lanza.

"Esa lanza sí que es un fastidio…" – gruño Gray por lo bajo mientras se secaba el sudor.

"Está claro que sabes pelear a distancia, niño, pero, ¡Veamos cómo te va con el combate cercano!" - decretando esto, el lancero se comienza a aproximar rápidamente, pero no era solo él, sino que, para su sorpresa, Gray también comenzaba a acercarse corriendo.

"**¡Creación de Hielo: Espada Doble!**" - el lancero balancea su lanza su lanza contra Gray, pero este empuña dos espada que crearía para cruzarlas, parando el ataque al hacer el peso con las espadas, logrando clavar la punta de la lanza en el suelo.

En vista de esto, el lancero trata de empujar sus dos espadas de hielo hacia atrás inútilmente. Visto eso, opta por voltearse y darle una patada lateral a la cara, pero Gray lo logra esquivar estirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

De manera consecutiva, el mago de hielo suelta las espadas y junta sus manos para tocar rápidamente el suelo. - "**¡Creación de Hielo: Pilar!**" - Un enorme pilar golpea al arquero mientras giraba, llevándolo en el aire mientras crece.

"¡De eso estaba hablando, mocoso!" - el lancero se aleja del pilar dándole una patada.

"¡No deberías de tomar a la ligera a Fairy Tail!"

"¡Ujujujui! Lo tendré en cuenta pero, ¡Aun te falta para poder acabar conmigo!"

"No estoy tan seguro, **¡Creación de Hielo: Lanzas!**" - dicho esto lanzas comenzaron a crearse en el aire y comenzaron a volar hacia su objetivo.

"Ustedes los de Fairy Tail, tampoco nos pueden tomar a la ligera, mocoso." – mientras decía eso, empezó a girar su lanza frente al a una gran velocidad mientras las lanzas de Gray se acercaban a él, para cuando impactaron, fueron destruidas la toque; sin embargo, no fue lo único que paso, pues las manos de este habían recibido algunos rasguños, así como una leve congelación el los dedos.

"Pero, ¿cómo fue que...?" – Gray quedo conmocionado ante un manejo tan magistral de la lanza.

Además, de la nada apareció un círculo luminoso rojo alrededor de la punta de la lanza. Mientras, su portador comenzó a girarla suavemente mientras tomaba otra vez su postura, sosteniéndola con ambas manos. - "Bien hecho, chico, me has entretenido. Como agradecimiento te mostrare una de las dos técnicas que creé, hasta hoy nadie se ha librado de ellas, en el momento que lo use contra ti pues, ¡Jijijiji, morirás!"

"Eso es solo lo que tú piensas, pero eso se acaba hoy." – refuto Gray mientras ponía sus manos juntas nuevamente.

"¡Ujujujui! Menuda confianza. Entonces, sigamos con la fiesta, mocoso." – propuso el lancero con una sonrisa sádica.

"Por mi está bien… pero no cantes otra vez…" – solicito Gray.

**Devuelta a donde esta Trunks**

Trunks y el espadachín se encontraban corriendo, uno del lado del otro lanzándose varios ataques consecutivos normales con sus espadas, las cuales solo chocaban entre ellas. Llegado a un momento, ambos se detienen dando un fuerte golpe al mismo tiempo que termino en una colisión entre sus espadas.

"Mocoso, me sorprende que puedas seguir mi ritmo con esas heridas." – reconoce mientras intenta poner más presión entre el choque de ambos para hacer que el muchacho ceda.

"¡Ja! Esto no es nada para mí." - dicho esto, Trunks afloja su empuje y se mueve hacia un lado para que su oponente pierda equilibrio y se vaya hacia adelante. Una vez pasado esto, comienza a lanzar ataques rápidos simultáneos, pero el espadachín los bloqueas todos con su espada, se acerca a Trunks y le pega un rodillazo en el abdomen. - "Arhhhg!"

El espadachín balancea su espada contra Trunks; sin embargo, el héroe del futuro reaccionó rápidamente y crea una bola de energía de tamaño mediano para hacerle frente a la espada del espadachín, causando así una explosión que lograría desarmar al espadachín, enviando bruscamente la espada por los aires hasta que esta aterrizo muy atrás de él, enterrándose en el suelo.

"Tsk..."

"¡Este es tu fin!" – declara Trunks, abalanzándose contra su enemigo.

"¿Eso piensas? **¡Encantamientos de Equipo: Armadura nivel 3; Velocidad Nivel 4; Fuerza Nivel 5!**" - Trunks lanza un aluvión ataques feroces con su espada, pero el espadachín lo esquivaba todos y cada uno de ellos. Después de esquivar varios ataques, logra agarrarle la pierna para azotarlo varias veces contra el suelo.

"¡Ahhhhhhg!"

Luego de un rato, llega un momento en el que lo sostiene de cabeza, levantado por la pierna. Después de un rato viéndolo, solo puso una sonrisa, tratando de parecer cálido - "Lo siento mucho, niño. ¿Te ha dolido?" – pregunta con sarcasmo, y sin esperar respuesta, le da un último azote contra el suelo, dejándolo allí para dirigirse a agarrar su espada incrustada en el suelo.

A pesar de que solo caminaba, se movía bastante rápido, tal vez debido al encantamiento. Cuando logro sacar su espada del suelo sin problemas sintió una extraña fuente de calor acercándose, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de voltear, fue golpeado por el impacto del **Ataque Ardiente** de Trunks que lo hizo volar varios metros hacia adelante y caer de rodillas, sosteniéndose apenas con su espada.

Debía admitir, que su poder era interesante, no era como nada que había visto antes, además, su fuerza y habilidad eran bastante altas, al menos para un chico; pues a pesar de tener el encantamiento de nivel intermedio de armadura, el ataque que recibió lo mando bastante lejos, y aun sentía el ardor en su espalda, probablemente haya dañado gran parte de su armadura física y le dejara quemadura.

"Aun... no he... terminado…" - comenta Trunks tratando de parecer rudo, a pesar de que era obvio que estaba luchando por mantenerse en pie.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Menudo crio, no sabes cuándo rendirte!" - Dice mientras se levanta con un poco de dificultad y, con su brazo estirado, apunta a Trunks con la punta de su espada - ¡Ve, Salamandra!" – una enorme serpiente de fuego comenzaba a salir de la empuñadura, para después a rodear la hoja de la espada hasta que llega la punta y se lanza contra Trunks.

"(¡No puede ser! ¿Cuándo lo Activo?)" – pensó Trunks mientras veía como la serpiente de fuego estaba haciéndose más y más grande. Trato de lanzar una de sus técnicas; sin embargo, la serpiente era incluso más rápida de lo que esperaba, y para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siendo abrumado por la llameante creatura que, cuando choca con este le da un fuerte impacto enviándolo contra una pared en donde la serpiente comenzó a arrastrarlo por las paredes durante unos minutos. - "¡Ahhhhhh!"

Tras terminar de divertirse, la serpiente alza una última vez a Trunks, enviándolo a estrellarse contra el techo, solo entonces, lo soltó y regreso a la espada, dejando caer al muchacho hacia el suelo.

Ante tal escena, la princesa solo podía sentir una gran impotencia llenándola, no importa que fuera apenas una chica joven que ni siquiera contaba con quince años. Siendo parte de la realeza, siempre terminaba siendo protegida, alguien más siempre debía estar allí para arriesgarse por ella. Eso lo entendía, pero lo que hacía mala a esta situación es que ella se encargó de tratar de montarle una trampa a estos sujetos, peor el tiro le salió por la culata y termino de la peor manera posible. Era horrible ver como ese chico estaba siendo herido de esa manera después de que le había prometido salvarla, incluso estaba a punto de llorar con lo que paso luego.

Después de que Trunks callera del techo, también lo haría otra cosa, pues una parte del techo se derrumbaría, rocas grandes caen encima de él, prácticamente enterrándolo vivo.

"Descansa en paz, mocoso." – el villano puso su mano frente al mientras asentía a la pila de escombros, luego de eso suspiro y dibujo una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro - "Y bien, princesa. ¿Dónde nos quedamos?"

Mientras que el espadachín se acercaba a una desesperanzada princesa, algo increíble estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo que nadie de este mundo imaginaria.

En medio de los escombros, Trunks no solo estaba con vida, si no que estaba incrementando su Ki inconscientemente - "(¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no puedo defender a mis amigos? Si no fuera tan débil, todo... absolutamente todo... fuera sido muy diferente. Podría haberlos defendido a todos; Gohan, Miyu, Sabrina, la princesa, incluso los magos del otro gremio. ¡Maldición!, ¡No dejare que ese tipo se salga con la suya, no después de lo que les hizo! ¡Definitivamente no lo dejare! Gohan dijo que la ira era la clave para el poder de un Sayajin, y ya lo confirme. Por eso… ¡Voy a tener que pelear con todo!)"

**De nuevo con la pelea entre Gray y el Lancero.**

El lancero le da una parada lateral al abdomen de Gray mandándolo contra el suelo a unos metros de él. - "¡Ay te voy!" - dice el lancero corriendo a donde esta Gray.

"**¡Creación de Hielo: Pista de Patinaje Artístico!**" - el mago de hielo congelo una gran parte del suelo que ambos están pisando.

"¡Carajo!" - dice mientras caía de cara al suelo congelado mientras corría, donde trataría de pararse, pero se volvía a caer estúpidamente - "¡Oye, eso es jugar sucio!"

"No eres el más indicado para decirme eso, **¡Creación de Hielo: Most-Cuchillas!**" - dice Gray creando cuchillas largas de hielo en sus codos y a la vez crea dos zapatos de patinaje cuando va por el lancero. _**(Para más información sobre la apariencia de las cuchillas, véase; Patinadora de la Hoja (Yu- Gi-Oh GX))**_

El mago de hielo lo logra golpear con sus picos de hielo cuando intentaba levantarse dejando al lancero contra el suelo. - "¡Mocoso...!"

"**¡Creación de Hielo: Tobogán!**" - eso fue lo que escucho el lancero estando de espaldas al suelo.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Un tobogán?" - este se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y se impresiona al ver que hay un enorme tobogán de al menos 10 metros de altura, en donde Gray sale disparado desde arriba a toda velocidad hacia su dirección con los brazos cruzados, mostrando las cuchillas que salían de sus codos.

Anticipándose a la estrategia de su oponente, el villano logro levantarse con apoyo de su lanza y se preparó para interceptarlo. Cuando iba a gran velocidad y faltaba poco para la colisión, Gray trato de lanzar un ataque en X hacia su oponente, pero el lancero alzo su arma y contrataco con gran velocidad apuntando la lanza hacia su cabeza, pues a esa velocidad Gray no podría detenerse y seria penetrado antes de que pudiera golpearlo con su hielo.

Sin embargo este sujeto no contaba con su astucia, ya que un segundo antes de la choque, cuando la lanza estaba a milímetros de su cabeza, Gray utilizo la fuerza de impulso de la bajada e hizo un salto bajo estirando su cuerpo horizontalmente. De esta manera no solo esquivo el contra ataque de su oponente, sino que también fue capaz de propinarle su certero golpe con sus patines, hiriéndolo fuertemente en el pecho y mandándolo a volar bastante lejos, hasta el punto en el que salió de la zona congelada y callo entre los árboles.

"¡Basta de juego! ¡Ya estoy hasta los huevos con esa Creación de Hielo tuya!" – grito furioso mientras se levantaba con cansancio.

"(Este tipo sí que es resistente…)" – pensó Gray, preparándose para lanzar otro ataque cuando vio al otro sonreír psicópatamente mientras preparaba su lanza.

"**¡Punto de Quiebre!**" - incrustando la punta su lanza fuertemente contra el suelo, el lancero activo su técnica, creando una enorme grieta con energía roja carmesí saliendo de esta, que ropería la pista de hielo totalmente, reduciendo todo el rastro de hielo a nada.

"**¡Creación de Hielo: Gran Puño!**" - un enorme puño se crea por acción del mago de hielo, y va en rumbo a colisionar con el lancero pero, el susodicho lo comienza solo se coloca en posición de defensa, apuntando a la gran masa de hielo con forma de puño que se dirigía a él.

Al momento de estar a solo un metro de entrar en contacto, el villano cabio a modo de ataque y activo su magia al lanzar una ataque en dirección del puño, pero deteniéndolo al contacto - "**¡Punto de Quiebre!**" – al ser tocado, el puño de hielo comenzó a resquebrajarse para después romperse hasta quedar hecho escombros.

"¡¿Pero qué?!"

"Esta técnica me permite destruir cualquier magia física con base estructural." – Explico el lancero orgullosamente - "Para ser más específico, esparzo mi magia en el aire y envío ondas de choque de mi magia a un punto fijo de tu magia física de hielo, donde después comenzara a crear grietas haciéndola pedazos." – tras su breve pero informativa explicación, el lancero comienza a cortar distancia hasta donde esta Gray.

"**¡Creación de Hielo: Muro de Hie…!**" – intento poner un obstáculo al avance de su oponente, pero este lo interrumpió sin más.

"**¡Punto de Quiebre!**" – al mismo tiempo que el muro de hielo se estaba creando, también se estaba rompiendo, dejando a Gray indefenso.

"¡Maldición…!" – gruño Gray mientras ponía distancia con un salto hacia atrás.

"Adivina que, niño." – dijo el lancero con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"¿Qué…?"

"**¡Punto de Quiebre!**" – grito el lancero mientras daba un toque al suelo con su lanza envuelta en aura rojiza. Sin embargo, no pasó nada, solo se escuchó el sonido del hielo rompiéndose, pero nada más relevante.

"Oye, ¿Qué carajos es lo que estas…?" – no pudo terminar su pregunta por qué su enemigo repitió la acción anterior… con los mismos resultados.

"**¡Punto de Quiebre!**"

"En serio, hombre, ¿Qué demonios estas…?"

"**¡Punto de Quiebre!**"

"¡Pero ya ni siquiera he creado algo!"

"**¡Punto de Pinche Quiebre!**" – grito el sujeto como si estuviera loco mientras repetía la misma acción nuevamente, cada vez más divertido.

"¡Deja de decir eso!" – Gray ordeno con furia. El lancero solo lo veía con una sonrisa.

"…"

"…"

"**¡Punto de…!**"

"¡Ya! ¡Acaba de una vez!" – Rugió Gray a punto de perder la cabeza mientras maldecía entre dientes – "… maldito imbécil…"

"¡Je je! Chistoso; eso fue lo que grito… ¡Tu Mamá anoche!" – tras esa línea, el de la túnica comenzó a reír con una estrepitosa carcajada.

"¡¿Qué?!" – Gray quedo boquiabierto ante la declaración lanzada por su oponente, eso antes de comenzar a llenarse de rabia – "¡Oh, no! ¡No lo hizo…!"

"Acéptalo, tú no puedes ganar mientras yo tenga; **¡Punto de Quiebre!"** – vitoreó alegremente mientras repetía la acción y se volvía a escuchar solamente el ruido de hielo rompiéndose.

"¿A, si? Pues yo tengo algo que tú no tienes."

"¿Magia de hielo…?" – pregunto el lancero con real interés en a respuesta.

"¡No! Bueno, sí, pero algo aparte de eso."

"¿Un extraño gusto por andar casi desnudo…?" – pregunto el otro señalando a Gray.

"¡¿Qué?!" – Gray se mira a sí mismo para darse cuenta de que, en efecto, estaba casi desnudo, solo tenía puestos los boxers – "¡No es eso! Además, no es lo que parece. No es voluntario…" – informó mientras se ponía nuevamente el pantalón y los zapatos.

"Entonces, ¿qué es…? ¡No me digas, no me digas! ¡Yo puedo adivinar! ¡No me digas! ¡NO ME DIGAS!" – el lancero empezó a maquinar en su cabeza la posible respuesta como si fuera la pregunta del millón de dólares. Chispas salían de su cabeza mientras pensaba, hasta que llego al punto donde su cabeza pareció explotar con tanta fuerza que le levanto la capucha, dejando ver su largo y sedoso cabello negro, sin mencionar que empezó a echar humo. Gray solo lo veía extrañado, al menos hasta que esté bajo la cabeza en rendición – "…Esta bien… Dímelo…"

"Hablo del corazón."

"¿Qué? ¿Eso? Pero si yo también lo tengo…"

"Lo digo metafóricamente hablando…" - explico Gary molesto; sin embargo, se recompuso y coloco su puño en el pectoral izquierdo – "El corazón de un miembro de Fairy Tail. Lo que me vincula con los míos y me hace ser más fuerte: ¡Hablo de un lazo de familia!" – dijo Gray orgulloso a lo que su enemigo solo respondió con una carcajada leve.

"Que emotivo." – Susurro mientras acariciaba uno de sus cabellos mientras observaba al chico – "Entonces, veamos si tu vinculo te hace tan fuerte como para vencerme"

Ya verás. Ninguna magia es perfecto, siempre tiene una debilidad, y voy a encontrar el punto de quiebre de ´Punto de Quiebre´" – dijo el mago de hielo con una sonrisa.

Y con razón; pues, resulta que de las griegas que están bajo Gray salía un brillo mágico de color rojizo.

"(Así que manifiesta su magia a través de las grietas que creó cuando rompió mi pista de hielo, y unas e ellas están debajo de mí, eso debió estar haciendo. En otras palabras, mientras este muy cerca de esas grietas no voy a poder usar mi magia sin que se rompa)" – razono Gray en su mente.

"**¡Hexagrama Aniquilador de Seis Puntas!**" – aprovechándose del estado distraído de su rival, este se acercó corriendo a él. La lanza tomo un color purpura en la punta que dejaba un estela de polvo.

Sin que Gray pudiera reaccionar debido a la velocidad del asalto, el lancero comienza a golpearlo con la punta de su lanza velozmente en 6 puntos diferentes de su torso que después crearían líneas entre sí, dibujando un hexagrama brillante de color purpura que lo dejo paralizado en el acto - "(¡Esto es malo! Mi cuerpo dejo de responderme, como si alguien fuera apagado un interruptor…)"

Una vez que tenía al mago de Fairy Tail a su completa y total merced, el lancero golpea en el medie del hexagrama, haciendo que explote deslumbrando una magia purpura. El ataque del lancero hace que Gray salgo volando varios metro y quede tirado boca abajo.

"Esa fue otra de mis dos técnicas maestras. El Hexagrama Aniquilador de las Seis Putas es posiblemente más peligroso que Punto de Quiebre por el hecho de que sirve contra cualquier ser vivo." – Alza la vista mientras explica su magia sin ninguna razón aparente – "En la primera fase se golpea al oponente para crear un hexagrama perfecto, por lo que hay que ser increíblemente preciso. Este poder bloque la movilidad y magia del oponente mientras más grande sea el hexagrama. La segunda fase la invente solo por joda, y es que si se golpea el hexagrama con la misma energía, ese explota sobre la victima; lo mejores que la fuerza de la explosión es proporcional al tamaño del hexagrama y lo centrado del golpe, por lo que otra vez, se debe ser increíblemente preciso." – baja la mirada hacia un inerte Gray en el suelo - "Pero bueno… no es como si importara. Ahí va tu corazón…" - se da media vuelta quedando frente a la entrada de la cueva – "Me pregunto si el arquero me permitirá jugar con el que está luchando…" comenta comenzando a caminar.

"¡… a donde… crees… que vas...! ¡Aun no eh… terminado contigo...!" - decreta Gray parándose dolorosamente del suelo.

"¡¿Cómo demonios…?!" - cuestiona dándose la vuelta y ve que unos de los puntos del hexagrama ya no estaba - "¡ujujujujui! ¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste, mocoso?"

"¡Ja! Solo cree un pedazo de hielo en el primer lugar antes que me pegaras con la punta de tu lanza. Una vez se deshizo también lo hizo tu magia – explico gray ya de pie mientras se rascaba la cabeza – "Y dime; ¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"Ujujujui Sí que eres un juguete sorprendente. Supongo que fue mi error por no prestar atención."

"Si claro… ¿Vas a traer tu trasero aquí para poder pateártelo o qué?"

"¡Ujujui! Sigamos con la fiesta, pero esta vez me asegura de que no vuelvas a moverte." - El lancero comienza a ir donde Gray y este se aleja corriendo hasta que entran en el bosque.

"**¡Creación de Hielo: Rascacielos en Construcción!**" - crea estructuras en el bosque una cerca de la otra a lado de la otra, conectados y encimas ellos conectados con otras, como si fuera un edificio en contrición donde escaparía saltando entre ellos.

"¡No escaparas!" – grito persiguiéndolo mientras subían entre las vigas del edificio en construcción – "(Jum, fue listo al salir del rango de Punto de Quiebre anterior, pero está muy equivocado si cree que no puedo hacerlo de nuevo; además, gracias a mi magia puedo hacer que las ondas de corriente de su cerebro dejen de funcionar)" - piensa el lancero mientras lo persigue hasta quedar en el aire ya apunto de estocarlo -"**¡Hexagrama Aniquilador de Seis Puntas!**" – logra golpear a Gray en la espalda y formar el Hexagrama en ella por lo que este se detiene y cae sobre una viga del edificio. Al notar el brillo purpura en la espalda de su objetivo, el lancero se disponía a dar al centro para hacer explotar a Gray, pero en el último momento, este igual se mueve dándose la vuelta y atrapando la lanza antes de que lo tocase. - "¡¿EH?! ¿Cómo…?" - se percata de que Gray se mordió el labio al ver como unas gotas se escapan de sus comisuras - "(¿Se mordió el labio para reactivar las cargas de corriente quitando la parálisis de su cuerpo? ¡Este mocoso…!)"

Gray pateo al lancero hacia al frente poniéndolo a dos metros de él, acto seguido creo una espada legendaria de hielo y acometió contra él - "**¡Creación de Hielo: Excalibur!**"

"¡Como si te fuera a dejar!" – Gritó el villano mientras su lanza se envolvía en una energía rojiza - "**¡Punto de Quiebre!**"

A punto de golpear la espada para destruirla, se sorprendió al ver que el mismo Gray la deshizo para saltar y caer sobre la lanza, haciéndola golpear la viga donde estaban parados, la cual comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta destruirse. Y no fue lo único; pues creó una reacción en cadena de termino haciendo caer las partes superiores del edificio sobre las bajas que, al no poder soportar el peso que se ponían sobre ellas, cedieron, dando paso a que todo el edificio colapsara sobre si mismo. El lancero estaba sorprendido, tanto que no hallaba que hacer. Mientras tanto, Gray se encontraba saltando entre escombros para quedar bastante alto y por encima de su oponente.

"**¡Creación de Hielo: Golpe de Martillo!**" - el mago de hielo crearía un martillo gigantesco con el que golpearía al lancero enviándolo disparado al suelo, al centro del edificio - "¡Esto se acabó!** ¡Demolición!**" - lo pilares finalmente terminaron de romperse en las uniones que tenían con los otros haciendo que todo cayera adentro, encima del criminal, el cual veía la gran cantidad de hielo que se le venía encima.

"¡Ujujujujui! ¡¿Estas de coña, verdad?!" - sin dar un paso atrás este intento acabar con los pilares de hielo con su Punto de Quiebre, pero al fin no podría contra todos los escombros, después de todo, al destruirlos solo creaba más, esto y la velocidad de caída en adición a la cantidad terminaron abrumándolo y quedo noqueado, atrapado bajo una montaña de escombros de hielo en donde Gray cayó fuertemente sobre todos, bastante cansado.

"…tengo que darme prisa… antes de que Natsu… haga una estupidez… de nuevo…" – apenas logra decir eso a duras penas. Acto seguido se impulsa para caer de la montaña de escombros, y una vez en el suelo, a pesar de lo lastimado que estaba, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la cueva para introducirse en ella.

**En la pelea de Natsu y el Arquero.**

"**¡Aguijón Asesino!**" - le lanza un flecha que se transformaría en un aguijón de abeja altamente filoso.

"¡Hora de cocinar! **¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!**" - dice el peli rosa enviando una gran cantidad de fuego producido por sus pulmones. El aguijón quedo tan quemado que se redujo a cenizas.

"Natsu, lo Quemaste todo…" – revela Happy volando a una distancia segura mientras ve las cenizas de la flecha anterior.

"¡¿EH?! Quería probarlo, se veía sabroso…" – Natsu suspiro decepcionado.

"¡Oye, mocoso! ¿Qué parte de Aguijón Asesino no entendiste?"

"¿Dijiste algo?" - pregunta el peli rosa, ignorando el hecho de que el arquero le había preguntado algo -"Bueno, es hora de terminar con esto." - Natsu se lanza de un salto al arquero y este apunta una flecha a su pecho.

"**¡Flecha Divina!**" - dispara una flecha hacia el Dragón Slayer de fuego, la cual creció rápidamente y se convirtió en oro a la vez que se cubría de un brillo dorado.

No pudiendo resistir el impulso de hacer frente a la amenaza, Natsu simplemente intento golpear la flecha con un puño llameante; sin embargo, su poder no fue suficiente para detener la flecha y esta no solo rompe su contrataque, sino que lo golpea en el abdomen elevándolo por el impulso hasta el techo, el cual atravesó. Y no termino ahí; pues la flecha lo mantuvo subiendo con fuerza, atravesando varias de las capas superiores de la cueva, tanto así, que inclusive salió de la cueva y lo llevo a 20 metros sobre el cielo. Fue ahí donde la flecha al fin perdió su poder y lo dejo caer.

Debilitado por el daño recibido, aparte de que estaba bastante impresionado… mareado, Natsu solo se dejó car nuevamente por las aberturas hasta caer duramente contra el suelo en la parte donde estaban antes. Pero eso no era todo, ya el techo de la cueva había sido tan dañado cuando lo atravesó, que termino causando un pequeño derrumben encima del pelo rosa.

"¡Natsu!" – el gato celeste se preocupó cuando vio como unos grandes pedazos de rocas cayeron encima de Natsu.

"Qué lástima, comenzaba a caerme bien ese mocoso." – susurro el arquero mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y se lo ponía en la boca, pero cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo, fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo.

"¡Aaarrrhhhhhhhhgg!" - un fuerte grito comenzaba a surgir desde las rocas.

"¡¿Ahora qué?!" - pregunto para después ver un pequeña explosión en el derrumbe, después de eso Natsu sale de entre las rocas con una gran cargar de fuego. - "¡Debe ser una broma…! **¡Estrellas Celestes!**" - dice mientras le lanza flechas de luz que explota al chocar con Natsu.

"¡Aaahh!" – a pesar del daño recibido, el peli rosa como si nada sale de humo que causaron las flechas después de la explosión.

"¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a la gente de Fairy Tail?!" - dice arrancado a correr para alejarse de Natsu, mientras le lanzaba una ráfaga de Multiplicación de Flechas hacia Natsu, el cual las esquiva todas mientras realiza su avance.

"**¡Garras de Dragón de Fuego!**" - Natsu salió propulsado como si tuviera cohetes en los pies, que lo mandaba rápidamente recto a donde está el arquero.

Antes de ser impactado, el villano salto y salió del rango del ataque de Natsu; sin embargo, no conto con que el chico también saltaría apenas toco el piso. Alcanzando su altura, Natsu agarra las piernas del arquero para después dar varias vueltas en el aire mientras usaba el fuego para darse más impulso y velocidad en cada giro para soltarlo con fuerza contra el suelo. - "**¡Ruina Extendida del Dragón de Fuego!**"

El arquero después de chocar de espaldas con el suelo, se levanta con un salto para coger rápidamente su postura y volver a atacar – "**¡Colmillo de Plata!**" – dispara una flecha que adopta la imagen de una lanza larga con un gran colmillo animal en la punta.

Pero no queriendo retroceder, Natsu uso la cabeza para enfrentarse al ataque; se impulsa con el techo hacia la flecha – "**¡Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego!**" – extrañamente, el mago de Fairy Tail literalmente uso la cabeza para detener el ataque mientras estaba rodeado en una gran cantidad de fuego.

"¡Este perro está loco…!" – dijo el arquero al ver la escena, notando como la frete del chico comenzaba a sangrar, pensó que ya estaba decidido que el (prácticamente nulo) cerebro del peli rosa seria fácilmente atravesado por su flecha, pero repentinamente un fuerte aumento de poder mágico comenzó a sentirse, esto hace que el arquero se tambalee un poco al desconcentrarse. Al recomponerse nota como la flecha de metal fue derretida por el fuego del muchacho, dando paso a que este siguiera su avance y cayera justo al frente de este, quitándole el arco con la mano izquierda mientras tenía la otra encendida – "¡Imposible…!"

"**¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego!**" - Natsu le da un fuerte golpea que lo mandaría contra la pared, clavándolo con fuerza.

"… a la próxima... no deseare que nada… caiga del cielo…" – solo pudo decir eso antes de perder la conciencia y soltarse de la grieta y caer boca abajo en el suelo, inconsciente.

"¡Este tipo en verdad que estaba loco…!" - comenta el pelo rosa señalando al sujeto en el suelo mientras Happy se acercaba.

"¡Yo también lo creo, Natsu! Por cierto, ¿estás bien…?" – pregunto el gato mientras señalaba la cabeza de su amigo.

"¿Uh? ¿De qué estás hablando…?" - pregunto extrañado mientras se tocaba la frente y noto la sangre que salía de la herida. – "¡¿EH?!" – fue lo único que dijo al darse cuenta de la raja que tenía en la frente.

"Parece una alcancía…" – comento el gato con una cara complicada.

"¡Oh, es cierto!" – Dijo mientras golpeaba su mano verticalmente con su puño – "¡Esto nos puede ser útil a futuro! ¡Podremos guardar dinero con mayor seguridad!"

"… ¿Estás hablando en serio…?" – pregunto el gato sin ganas de escuchar la respuesta.

"¿Por qué no lo haría?"

"Olvídalo, Natsu… hablaremos eso después…" – una gota estilo anime se escurría tras la cabeza de Happy antes de que este suspirara para volver al tema principal – "Lo importante ahora es; ¿Puedes oler a Lucy?"

Natsu comienza a olfatear para después hablar. - "Están por allá" - comenta señalando el interior de la cueva - "¡Vamos, Happy!"

"¡Aye!" - el gato azulado agarra al peli rosa por la Espalda para comenzar a ir volando dentro de la cueva.

Después de varios segundos dentro de la cueva el dúo llega a una parte que parece ser el centro de la que va, ya que en ella hay varios caminos.

"¡Oye, Natsu!" - grita el mago de hielo, el cual salía de uno de los caminos y se acercaba corriendo con un poco de dificultad.

"¡Gray!" - dice Natsu en el aire con Happy para después comenzar a descender a donde esta Gray.

"Parece que llegaste a tiempo, Gray" – saludo Happy a la vez que sus alas desaparecían.

"Si, bueno... me demore más porque estaba peleando con uno de esos tipos… era rudo… molesto, pero rudo…" – respondió al mismo tiempo que reponía fuerzas.

"Nosotros también nos la vimos ruda contra alguien fuerte, pero nos encargamos de él. ¿Verdad, Happy?"

"¡Aye!"

"Pues no parece que fuera tan fácil…" – señala la frente de su amigo – "¿Qué es esa alcancía? ¿Algún nuevo plan de ahorro? ¡Jajaja!" – se burló aun señalándolo.

"Sí, claro…" – dijo el peli rosa sonriendo con una respuesta ya preparada – "¡Esto es para ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarte una patineta y que así dejes de ir a pie a todos lados!"

Ante la bulliciosa risa de su amigo, y la no muy discreta risa del gato, Gray no pudo hacer más nada sino gruñir con molestia. De repente, un temblor comienza a manifestarse en el lugar, sacudiendo toda la cueva y haciendo que Natsu y sus amigos se inquieten.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" - pregunta el gato asustado.

"Debe ser el otro tipo que falta, aún debe estar peleando contra el espadachín." – Gray hizo su conjetura - "Natsu, ¿Sabes dónde está Lucy y las demás?"

El peli rosa vuelve a comenzar a olfatear. - "Lucy y una chica que no reconozco el aroma están por allá. Y la princesa…" - dice señalando unas de las rutas de la cuevas antes de olfatear de nuevo. - "Ellas no están con ella. Más bien, está por allá." – dijo señalando otro de los caminos – "Hay un olor a gente rica en esa dirección, pero no está sola, esta con otras 2 personas que huelen muy fuertes."

"¡Natsu, rápido! ¡Yo me encargo de buscar a Lucy y a la otra chica!" – Indico Gray - "¡Tu ve por la princesa y a ayudar al otro mago que vino a apoyarnos!"

"¡Por mi está bien! ¡Happy, ve con Gray! – Asintió Natsu mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la entrada que había señalado con anterioridad – "¡Si él tiene que cargarlas necesitara mucha ayuda con Lucy!"

"¡Esta bien, pero Lucy es demasiado pesada para poder tratar de cargarla! ¡Aunque sea su pierna!" – se burló el gato celeste.

"¡Estarás bien!" – Aseguro el dragón slayer desapareciendo de la vista de los otros dos.

"Bueno, será mejor que comencemos a movernos." – aviso Gray.

"¡Aye!" – estuvo de acuerdo.

Gray comenzó a correr mientras Happy de un salto se sienta en el hombro de este. Al notarlo, Gray lo mira un poco extrañado antes de que se le ocurriera una idea buena - "Oye, Happy. ¿Te queda suficiente fuerza para ir volando hasta allá?"

"No lo creo. Eh estado volando por un buen rato y mis alas han empezado a dormirse." – Mintió el gato mientras trataba de ocultar su risita – "Lo siento, Gray, pero vas a tener que ir a pie."

"No importa. ¡Vayamos!" – tranquilizo Gray, no dándose cuenta de la obvia burla del gato.

**Mientras Trunks y el Espadachín. **_**"(Se recomienda escuchar el soundtrack de DBS Ultra instinto de Goku)"**_

"¿Qué está pasando?" – se pregunta al sentir como el temblor mueve toda la cueva.

"¡Ahhhhhh!"

La mirada del espadachín comienza a fijarse en el lugar donde Trunks había sido sepultado por las rocas, y se percata de que se comienza a levantar hasta la más pequeña roca, como si estuvieran siendo puestas a flotar en contra de la gravedad. _(Ya saben, como todas las escenas de Dragon Ball cuando la cosa se pone seria)_

"Este mocoso, ¿Que cree que está haciendo?" - tanto el espadachín, como la princesa solo miraban fijamente el cumulo de rocas alzarse poco a poco, dejando a la vista como el joven de antes salía de entre las piedras, también flotando.

"¡No dejare… que te salgas… con la tuya…!" – dice Trunks lentamente, pero con una gran determinación con un mirada de enojo enfocada al espadachín.

"¿Qué rayos pasa con los mocosos hoy en día?" – pregunto el espadachín impresionado por lo que estaba presenciando.

El cabello lila-plateado de Trunks entro en un estado de transición constante; comenzaba a cambiar a un rubio brillante, casi dorado. Sus ojos se encontraban de la misma forma, su brillante color azul cambiaba a uno verde esmeralda; ambos de manera palpitante.

"(¡Sorprendente...!)" – tanto el villano como la princesa tuvieron ese único pensamiento.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" – en un último grito, Trunks haría romper cada roca que flotaba a su alrededor a la vez que enviaba una gran corriente de aire que obligaría a la princesa y al espadachín cubrirse para poder mantenerse de pie.

Después de eso Trunks dejaría revelado su nueva forma... El pelo tomo un color rubio-dorado mientras los ojos un color verde-esmeralda, esta vez de manera concreta; un aura de brillo dorado lo cubría mientras que sus músculos se tensaban y crecían. Luego de un segundo descendió tranquilamente hasta tocar el suelo, y levanto la mirada, cruzándola con la de su oponente.

Esto era todo. Trunks había sacado la furia en su interior, transformándose en un Súper Sayajin.

La verdadera pelea está por comenzar… pero no ahora…

_**¿Podrá Trunks vencer por fin a uno de estos sujetos ahora que esta transformado?**_

_**¿Natsu llegara a tiempo para ayudar?**_

_**¿Algún día Gray dejara de ir a pie?**_

_**¿Como se llama el guardia personal de la princesa Hisui? (En serio, necesito saberlo)**_

_**Todo eso y más serán respondidos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Sin nada más que agregar, se despide su amigo, interesescritos.**_


	8. El Guerrero Dorado

**En lo más profundo de la cueva…**

Trunks había logrado transformarse en súper sayajin debido a la furia que sentía en estos momentos, sin embargo, su comportamiento y control sobre el mismo son un misterio. Ante esto, la princesa solo pudo quedarse callada mientras veía el brillante resplandor dorado que cubría a su salvador y, de la misma manera, el espadachín lo veía con una mirada bastante directa, inquieto por la nueva revelación.

"¡Oh! Tú sí que sabes actuar como el típico héroe, pero no te lo recomiendo. Valentía e imprudencia son cosas completamente diferentes, sin mencionar que no estás en condiciones para hacerme frente." – comentó el espadachín, esperando un comentario en respuesta, pero tan sólo recibió el silencio crudo por parte de su oponente, excepto por el sonido que estaba emitiendo el aura dorada que rodeaba a Trunks. Al ver que no comentaba nada, el tomo su silencio como respuesta y soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de volver hablar - "No esperaba menos... Oye, mocoso, creo que ya no podre ser tan flexible, ¡Así que trata de no morirte tan rápido quieres!"

El espadachín embiste rápidamente al chico que solo estaba parado frente a él, mirando lo fijamente. El espadachín lanza un golpe de su mano izquierda como una finta que iba seguido de un balanceo limpio con su espada desde arriba, pero Trunks esquivo la finta moviéndose rápidamente a la derecha haciéndose a un lado, después se agacho avanzando por el lado derecho del espadachín, pasando justo por debajo de su balanceo, quedando de espaldas al espadachín.

Trunks, después esquivar sus ataques, lanza una potente patada hacia atrás, golpeando la espalda del espadachín, enviándolo a la pared como si fuera un misil recién disparado.

"Tsk... Conque atacando por la espalda… veamos como lo haces ahora." - el espadachín saca un gran número de pergaminos mágicos de su cinturón con su mano libre, saliendo de la cortina de polvo que se creó cuando choco con la pared. - "_**¡Encantamientos de equipo: Agilidad Nivel 5; Velocidad Nivel 5; Armadura y Reacción Nivel 5!**_" - comenta el espadachín con una mirada de seguridad sobre lo que vendrá a partir de ahora.

Trunks solo lo ve seriamente sin decir nada, pero en su mirada también se podía percibir pequeñas migajas de superioridad que sacaba de quicio al espadachín que hace unos minutos lo estaba apaleando fácilmente, esto hace que el espadachín comience a cortar distancia rápidamente.

Trunks lanza su espada al techo, quedando la punta incrustada con fuerza. El espadachín, sin entender su estrategia, decide no tomarle importancia y sigue acortando distancia mientras este balancea su espada rápidamente para lanzar una seria ataques desde diferentes direcciones. Trunks solo comienza a esquivar cada uno de ellos fácilmente, sin embargo, uno de esos logra hacerle un leve rasguño en la mejilla donde después le sale un poco de su sangre. En respuesta a esto, Trunks muestra una leve sonrisa que intrigaría aún más al espadachín.

"¡No me estés tomando el pelo, mocoso!" - comenta de manera frustrada al no poder darle un golpe limpio a Trunks. Después de un rato, logra hacer una finta que hace creer a Trunks que atacaría de manera descendente desde su lado izquierdo, pero lo deslizó hacia bajo rápidamente dando un vuelta, dispuesto a dar un balanceo ascendente desde ese mismo lado. - "¡De esta no te escapas! ¡Salamandra!" - una serpiente de fuego comienza a cubrir rápidamente la espada del espadachín antes que este la balanceara junto con esta.

El espadachín estaba completamente seguro de que su balanceo de espada llameante ascendente le abriría paso a su victoria, pero Trunks pone su mano de por medio, causando una explosión al contacto.

"¡¿Pero qué…?!" - el espadachín por un momento había pensado que la mano de Trunks mínimo había sido cortada, dejándolo manco, pero no sintió que su espada le atravesado la mano y que más bien ahora mismo su espada estaba siendo sostenida. Luego de que el humo se dispersara, pudo percatarse que Trunks la tenía agarrada. - "¡¿La atrapó con su mano?!"

Trunks jaló la espada hacia su lado derecho, para que tras de ella el espadachín también fuera jalado, después de eso Trunks le da un fuerte golpe en la parte abdominal del espadachín y, de manera seguida, Trunks suelta la espada y le da un rodillazo en la cara, mientras que este retrocedía encogiéndose del dolor por el impactante golpe de su rodilla, mandándolo después contra el suelo.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA!" - Una fuerte y alocada risa salía del espadachín mientras se ponía de pie, mientras se le derramaba sangre por el lado izquierdo de su boca, haciendo que se esfumara la sonrisa de Trunks para solo volver a ver al espadachín seriamente. - "¡Que esplendido, mocoso! ¡Me has dejado sin palabras, ahora estoy más seguro en usar mi técnica secreta contigo!" - el espadachín saca un pergamino que, a diferencia de los anteriores, este era negro, con letras doradas en él. - "Este encantamiento, a diferencia de los anteriores que aumentaban las estadísticas de las capacidades físicas, este fortalece el doble de las capacidades Actuales del usuario, Fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, concentración, reacción, pero a la vez mantiene un margen de equilibrio para que el usuario no termine sobrecargado mágicamente más de lo debido, con un tiempo de uso más que suficiente jeje. ¿Quién lo diría...? Un crio como tú me ha hecho sacar mi arma secreta. ¡jajaja!" - en ese momento, parecía que el espadachín aún no estaba del todo contra las cuerdas como Trunks y la princesa pensaban. - "**¡Sol naciente que ilumina los diferente caminos de la capacidad humana, hoy utilizare tu luz para iluminar mis caminos y así derrotar a mi enemigos, así que ilumina me con tu más radiante!**" - a medida que el espadachín decía cada una de esas palabras, su armadura comenzaba a iluminarse en un brillante color dorado que deslumbraba por si sola toda esa parte de cueva. - "¡Salamandra!" - La serpiente de fuego otra vez comienza a rodear la espada del espadachín, pero esta vez con emanaba un fuego mucho más intenso que el anterior.

"¿Se supone que ese es todo tu poder...?" - ese fue lo única respuesta que el espadachín obtuvo de Trunks al revelarle su arma secreta.

"Lo lamento. A pesar de esta radiante luz que emana de mí, no está a 100% de su esplendor, ya que mis capacidades actuales fueron reducidas por el cansancio y por esos potentes golpes que me has logrado conectar, pero aun así voy a derrotarte con toda la luz restante en mí. Yo... ¡Te matare!" – gruñó, poniéndose en guardia.

Trunks estira su brazo hacia arriba con la mano abierta. El espadachín logra ver que la espada de Trunks que estaba incrustada en el techo, comenzó a soltarse hasta caer, dando vueltas hasta ser agarrada por la mano de Trunks.

"Te responderé con la misma seriedad. Me aseguraré que no salgas ileso después de esto." comenta Trunks viendo fijamente al espadachín.

Ambos comienzan a cortar distancia entre ellos, para después dar un potente choque de espadas que emitiría una ráfaga de aire caliente que empujaría un poco a la princesa, dejándola asombrada al ver a Trunks y el espadachín están peleando mano a mano, o al menos para ella era así, pero al ver la cara de Trunks, su pensamiento recae en que Trunks era por mucho, el más fuerte en la pelea.

Trunks balancea rápidamente su espada contra el espadachín de manera horizontal desde la derecha, donde este la contrarresta haciendo lo mismo pero desde la izquierda. Luego, ambos hacen lo mismo otra vez, pero del lado contrario al que lo hicieron, para dar por ultimo un fuerte choque de frente entre sus espadas, cuya onda de choque los impulsa, haciendo que retrocedieran ambos deslizándose en el suelo.

Un pequeño 'Clic' se escuchó desde la espada del espadachín, donde este se percata una pequeña grieta en el medio de la hoja. Esto era preocupante, pero el espadachín no dejaría que algo como esto le supusiera un problema un problema, tenía que terminar esta pelea.

Ambos saltan hacia el otro sin más para intercambiar golpes de espada donde el otro lo bloquearía y respondería. El espadachín al final le da una patada para mandar a Trunks al suelo, haciendo distancia, mientras que este aprovecha el impulso para hacer un mortal y así quedar frente a un Trunks en el suelo.

Sin desperdiciar un minuto, el espadachín se lanza contra Trunks balanceando su espada de manera descendente desde arriba con sus dos manos, Trunks le responde poniendo su espada de por medio y evitando así ser penetrado, mientras que abre la palma de su mano libre para crear una esfera de energía de tamaño que lanzaría rápidamente al espadachín para quitárselo de encima, el cual, a pesar que pudo ver el ataque sorpresa de Trunks, no pudo encontrar contrarrestarlo rápidamente. Esto termino en un choque directo que termino creando una pequeña, pero potente explosión que lo levanto de encima de su oponente, mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás dando vueltas en el aire.

"¡Salamandra!" - terminando de dar vueltas, el espadachín logra caer sobre sus pies, frenando así la caída, y rápidamente apunta su espada a Trunks, donde después se lanzaría una serpiente de fuego haciéndose más y más grande.

"¡...!" - Trunks se percata que atrás suyo se encontraba la princesa amarrada, donde de seguro si él fuera a esquivar el ataque del espadachín, su ataque la golpearía a ella.

"¡¿Qué harás ahora, mocoso?!" - comenta el espadachín, sabiendo lo se pasaría si lo esquivaba, como él lo había planeado.

Pero Trunks sin inmutarse, enfoca su ki en la espada en sus manos, de esa manera corta de frente a la serpiente de fuego del espadachín en dos, enviando las dos mitades a pasar abiertamente por los lados, los cuales después chocarían contra la pared, dando un pequeño temblor que decía que no aguantaría otro ataque como ese.

"¡Tsk...! Era de esperarse que harías algo como eso… ¡JAJAJAJA!" - el espadachín pone una vez más su postura con la espada, pero esta vez más determinante. - "Acabemos con esto, mocoso."

"Por mi está bien."

Ambos se mueven tan rápido que parecería que desaparecieron rápidamente para después aparecer en el aire chocando sus espadas repetidamente de manera impresionante, el sonido que resonaba en la habitación era el sonido metálico de las espada al chocarse.

Los dos comienzan a descender mientras intercambian diferentes balanceos de espadas, después desaparecen una y otra vez, encontrándose periódicamente con fuertes pugnas.

Uno que otro 'crick' se hacía presente en la batalla, dándole señales al espadachín de que su espada no podía resiste a los potentes ataques de espada de Trunks.

"(¡No perderé contra el! ¡No contra simple mocoso...!)" - Un fuerte golpe de la mano de izquierda de Trunks hizo que el espadachín saliera de su pensamiento. Fijándose que de un segundo a otro estaba contra el suelo, trato de pararse adoloridamente.

Al levantarse, el espadachín poco a poco pudo darse cuenta de un fuerte sonido metálico proveniente de su arma, donde después su espada amellada, se partiría en dos.

"¡Esto... no puede estar pasándome...!" - al fin, recuperando su postura de pelea, el espadachín comienza a correr a donde esta Trunks, con su espada rota en el aire. - "¡_**Técnica De Espada Numeró 0: Golpe Vacío De Filo Interfecto!**_" - la espada toma un color verde claro en la hoja rota de una manera deslumbrante. - "¡MUERE!" - decreta el espadachín mientras que Trunks se acerca rápidamente cortando distancian volando.

Ambos lanzan un último balanceo de espadas, donde estas chocarían, soltando un potente sonido férreo.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" – se queja el espadachín al ver que Trunks no flaqueaba ni siquiera cuando estaba dando su último recurso, donde seguro que el espadachín no lograra ganar esta batalla, después de este ataque final.

Trunks logra no solo derrotar la técnica de su oponente al destruir su arma, sino que también lo desarma en su balanceo de espadas, dejándolo con las manos vacías, sin poder defenderse.

"… Se acabó…" - decreta Trunks dándole un último corte en su abdomen, enviándolo a rebotar en el suelo.

"Yo... Perdí... (Este mocoso... Algún día... Se volverá realmente fuerte... Quisiera volver... A enfrentarle)" - susurra el espadachín perdiendo el conocimiento.

Trunks regresa su espada al estuche en su espalda mientras veía al sujeto en el suelo. Dándose cuenta de que ya no se corría peligro con él, se da media vuelta y se dirige a donde está la princesa, viéndolo impresionada. Cuando este llega a donde esta ella, se agacha y muestra una suave sonrisa en su rostro, usándola como indicativo de que ya todo había terminado, haciendo que este se sonroja y al mismo tiempo se le comenzaron a salir lágrimas de felicidad y de agradecimiento. Acerca su mano poco a poco a la cara de la princesa para quitarle el tirro que tenía en su boca, cuando una presencia llamo su atención.

"¡No te dejare!" - un fuerte grito que resonaba en la cueva y parecía provenía de alguien detrás de Trunks, hace que este se gire rápidamente para ver que sucedía, donde pudo percatarse de un chico peli rosa que había dado un breve salto rápido en su dirección.

Natsu lanza un golpe que iba directo a la cara de Trunks, sin embargo, Trunks agarrara su puño derecho en llamas con su mano izquierda, frenando su ataque.

Trunks, quien ni siquiera entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, estaba dudoso sobre la persona que apareció recientemente; no obstante, no iba permitir que alguien tratase de detenerlo en su rescate y, estaría dispuesto a enfrentar a cualquiera que se le coloque en medio, no dejara que esos maleante sigan arruinándole la vida a la personas inocentes y mucho menos a su amigos. Una vez pensado eso, este le da un golpe con su puño derecho en la cara del peli rosa, haciéndolo retroceder notoriamente.

Sin esperar demasiado a que el peli rosa recuperara el equilibrio, da un salto a donde está este, mientras saca su espada de su estuche y la agarra con ambas manos para darle un fuerte tajo de espada descendente, pero Natsu, al percatarse del ataque de espada de Trunks, da una mortal hacia atrás esquivándolo por completo y haciendo que la espada de Trunks chocara con el suelo. Sin pensarlo mucho, el peli rosa, mientras estaba por la mitad de la voltereta hacia atrás, cae con sus manos en el suelo hace una maniobra para lanzarle una fuerte patada horizontal Izquierda a centímetros del suelo, pegándole a Trunks es sus manos, haciendo que este aflojara su agarre y la espada saliera volando por el lado derecho de Natsu.

Terminando el giro de la patada horizontal, Natsu da un salto para darle un rodillazo derecho en la cara a Trunks, pero este pone sus brazos cruzados como escudo, haciendo que Natsu le pegara ahí y rebotada encima de el con una voltereta.

"**¡Garras Explosivas del Dragón de Fuego!**" - grita ferozmente el peli rosa, para después lanzar otra patada de fuego horizontal izquierda, mientras que Trunks se estaba volteando por este mismo lado que la patada iba a entrar en contacto con él. Trunks logra protegerse poniendo su puño izquierdo en medio, pero la fuerte explosión emitida por la carga de fuego de esa patada de Natsu haría que Trunks retrocediera deslizándose en el suelo, mientras se aferra a él, para no salir volando.

"..." - podía verse el humo salir del cuerpo de Trunks, pero más su brazo donde recibió la patada de fuego.

_**Mientras, en otra parte de la cueva.**_

"Deberían estar por aquí…" - comenta Gray mientras corre por el túnel junto el gato azulado Happy.

"Gray, mira hay dos pasajes, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?" – dice el gato señalando al frente.

Ambos se detienen al percatar que había dos huecos de túneles frente a ellos. – "Uno de estos pasadizos conducen a las chicas, pero ¿Cuál?"

De la nada un leve grito hizo que Gray y Happy le prestara atención. - "¡¿H-Hay alguien ahí?!"

"¡Por aquí!" - decreta Gray mientras Happy lo sigue.

Después de un rato, llegan a una especie de celda en donde se encontraron con una Lucy inconsciente y Sabrina parada en los barrotes.

"¡¿U-Ustedes quiénes son?!" – pregunta Sabrina poniéndose a la defensiva.

"Tranquila, nosotros somos de Fairy Tail y venimos a rescatarlas." - explica Happy agitando los brazos.

"¿Están bien?" - pregunta Gray.

"S-Si, bueno, hace poco desperté en este lugar junto con ella, pero no te preocupes ella no está mal, tan sólo esta inconsciente." – responde Sabrina.

"Bien, necesito que te separes de los barrotes." - después de que Gray había dicho eso, Sabrina obedece tranquilamente, entonces el congela la reja y la rompe de un golpe.

"G-Gracias por venir a rescatarnos." – agradece la niña.

"Descuida." – respondió el mago de hielo, retándole importancia al asunto.

"¿Oye, tienes la fuerza suficiente para caminar?" - pregunta Happy preocupado.

"Bueno... la verdad es que estoy sin energías…" – admite con tristeza.

"¡En ese caso, yo te llevare!" - declara Happy, mientras saca sus alas y se colada en la espalda de Sabrina para hacer que sobrevuele en la cueva.

"Pensé que estabas muy cansado como llevar a alguien." - comentan Gray recordando que le pidió que lo llevara.

"La verdad, es que solo eh recuperado un poco de mi energía, así que ahora si te puedo ayudar con esto, así que mientras yo la llevo a ella, tu encárgate de Lucy."

"Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué yo tengo que llevar a Lucy?" – protestó el azabache.

"Ambos sabemos que Lucy pesa mucho más de lo que aparenta, aunque he recuperado energía, se me iría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si trato te levantarle una pierna."

"¡Entonces me estas dejando la mayor partes del trabajo a mí!"

"Lo siento, Gray, tendrás que llevar a Lucy tu solo a pie."

"¿Q-Que ustedes no saben que hablar del peso de una mujer es de mala educación?" - esta vez interviene Sabrina, mirando a otro lado avergonzada, de seguro pensó que ellos dos estaban comparando pesos.

"¿En serio?" - comenta dudoso el gato azulado.

Gray comienza a levantar a Lucy como una princesa, para llevarla entre sus brazos e irse de ese lugar.

"Pero es la verdad..." - en ese momento, Sabrina le lanzo una mirada directa que, aunque no fuera diferente de lo usual, tenía cierto toque de presión asesina, mientas se trata de cubrir la barriga. - "E-eh… será mejor que regresemos pronto con el idiota de Natsu…" - en ese momento recordó la mirada de enojo de erza y reaccionó cómo si no fuera ficho nada por instinto.

"¡Aye!"

_**Devuelta a la pelea entre Trunks y Natsu.**_

Esta vez Trunks tomaría la iniciativa en atacar, lanzándole un fuerte puñetazo a Natsu, el cual responde de la misma manera, o algo así.

"**¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego!**"

Pero en vez chocar puños, ambos golpean la cara del otro. Trunks sin afectarse mucho por eso, lanza un potente puñetazo derecho, seguido de uno izquierdo que conectarían con la cara de Natsu; este por su parte, le agarra ese mismo brazo con su mano izquierda.

"¡Te tengo!" - afirma el peli rosa para después darle un golpe de cabeza a Trunks, haciendo que este diera un paso hacia atrás, pero así mismo dio un rápido paso al frente mientras que ahora el agarra a Nastu, con la misma mano que el tenia agarrada, para darle un cabezazo como respuesta al suyo, haciendo que Natsu retrocediera mientras contenía.

Trunks avanza a ultra velocidad para darle un potente golpe a Natsu en el abdomen, aun así, Natsu detiene su golpe al sostener su muñeca con ambas manos, solo para que el rubio abriera la mano y de esta empezara a salir una fuerte presión de energía.

"¡**Kiai!" **– la potente onda de presión los separo. Natsu pudo resistir el empujón, pero cuando estaba a punto de contra atacar, su oponente aún seguía acometiendo con otra magia extraña – "¡**Cañón Destructor!"** –liberando una fuerte ráfaga de energía brillante, el ataque conecto con Natsu enviándolo hacia atrás deslizándose en el suelo. Las manos que estaban en la cabeza del peli rosa, ahora estaban a los lados de la cintura con los puños cerrados.

"Todavía no... tengo que seguir…" - gruñe el de pelo rosa para el mismo mientras trata de mantenerse en pie. Al parecer, el golpe que Trunks le dio a su abdomen lo dejo en mal estado.

"No pienso perder ni un minuto más de mi tiempo con ustedes…" - declara Trunks mientras camina lentamente a donde estaba su espada y la agarra. Trunks da un paso veloz para quedar al frente del rosado, levantando su espada ante un impotente oponente, y así darle su posible último golpe para terminar su pelea, - "¡Desaparece de mi vista, malhechor!" - pero antes de atacar, este se percata de algo y se detiene para después retroceder con un salto hacia atrás.

En ese momento alguien se unió en la pelea poniéndose en frente de Natsu. - "Erza..." - fue lo único que logro decir al ver a su compañera llegar a ayudarlo.

"Natsu, yo me ocupare del resto, así que tomate un descanso" - comenta Erza, dándose la vuelta para ver a su compañero malherido.

"Si… Te lo encargo…" - Natsu extiende su mano derecha con la palma advierta donde después Erza la chocaría con la suya en señal de cambio, dándole permiso de relevarlo. Después de eso el peli rosa de Natsu cayo de frente contra en el suelo, inconsciente.

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" - cuestiona Erza furiosa, mientras corta distancian entre ella y Trunks con unos simples pasos lentos, a la vez que arrastraba su espada al mantenerla baja.

"Eso debería preguntárselo a ustedes." - contesta Trunks mientras que también camina a donde esta Erza con su propia espada siendo arrastrada por el mismo.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!" – pregunta al notar la mirada fría del sujeto frente a él. Era obvio que era el chico del tren, aunque si no fuera por su vestimenta no lo hubiera reconocido, sobre todo por el hecho de que no solo se ve físicamente diferente, sino que su actitud también cambio. Cuesta creer que es el mismo chico.

"¿Seguirán metiéndose en mi camino?" – pregunto Trunks, ya hastiándose de la situación.

"No sé qué mosca te ha picado, pero..." - se aclara la garganta para después ponerse en su postura con la espada. - "¡Haré que entres en razón muy pronto!" - establece Erza, mientras comienza a correr hacia él.

Erza lanza una oscilación con la espada de manera horizontal desde la derecha, donde Trunks se protege poniendo su espada de por medio; sin embargo, el balanceo de espada de Erza era tan fuerte, que haría que Trunks respaldara su defensa utilizando su mano izquierda, para poder frenar el ataque.

"(¡Ella es... fuerte!)" - ese fue el primer pensamiento de Trunks al recibir el primer ataque de Erza.

Trunks empuja con fuerza la espada de Erza para tener distancia suficiente y lanzar un ataque horizontal, donde Erza lo detendría fácilmente con uno de sus contraataques verticales, para después lanzar rápidamente otro balanceo de la espada, pero esta vez sería ascendente desde su lado izquierdo, que desarmaría a Trunks.

De manera seguida, Erza da un breve giro para lanzarle un patada giratoria a Trunks que lo mandaría hacia atrás. Trunks trata de recuperar su postura, pero Erza ya está a pocos metros de él. Tal parece que no podía descuidarse ni un momento con ella.

Desequilibradamente, Trunks lanza un corte de espada horizontal desde su derecha, mientras que Erza lo contrarresta fácilmente lanzando un balanceo de espada horizontal contrario al de Trunks. Sin pensarlo dos veces este se desvanece con su súper velocidad, apareciendo a pocos metros de ella para mantener una distancia apropiada para no entrar en un aprieto.

Erza sequía persiguiendo a Trunks velozmente, siempre que este desparecía para cortar distancia entre ellos, Erza rápidamente aparecía frente a él, lanzándole un balanceo de espada donde Trunks tuvo que hacerle frente con su espada al tratar de defenderse de los ataques de esta.

Un momento en el que Trunks se descuidó, Erza había dado un breve salto y le dio una patada en la cara a Trunks. Con todo el dolor de la patada recibido, Trunks espada dispuesto a contraatacar, agarrándole con su mano izquierda la pierna con la que le dio la patada para azotaría duro contra el suelo, pero esta lo recibe con sus brazos extendidos para disminuir el daño y después da una patada trasera en el pecho de Trunks, haciendo a esta soltarla cuando estaba a punto de replegarse ferozmente por su patada.

"¡Tsk…! Debo de reconocer que eres bastante buena." - admite Trunks una vez que pudo dejar de retroceder, mientras se percataba que donde había golpeado Erza, la ropa simplemente quedo con un agujero deformado.

"Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal... PARA ESCAPAR." - ese comentario hizo que el saiyajin que tenía en frente, le comenzó a hervir la sangre.

"Veamos quien escapa ahora." - Trunks desaparece velozmente para volver aparecer a pocos metros de Erza, en el aire, lanzándole un ataque con su espada con la dos manos, haciendo que Erza diera un pequeño salto hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque, pero Trunks rápidamente embiste de manera veloz a Erza para lanzarle una tajadura de espada descendente desde arriba de su hombro derecho, después una horizontal desde su lado izquierdo, y por último una descendente desde arriba de su hombro derecho.

Erza choca la espada de Trunks con la suya tratando de defenderse de los ataques rápidos y poderosos de Trunks, donde a la final ambos queda chocando espadas, uno enfrente del otro.

Ambos comienza a colisionar sus armas entre si cuando las dirigen en contra del otro. Un choque metálico tras otro y otro y otro, hasta que después de escuchar el 47° choque recio, ambos dejaron de chocar espadas. Por el lado de Erza asombrosamente tenía dos rasguños, uno en su mejilla derecha y el otro en su muslo izquierdo, mientras que Trunks estaba repleto de cortes en docenas de partes, cortes del abdomen para abajo, mientras el lado izquierdo de su pecho está cubierto con cortadas, ya que su ropas ha sido tanto cortadas como golpeadas, era lógico que su actuando quedara así. Se podría decir que la ropa que llevaba estaba hecha pedazos, pero al menos en cuanto a daño, los cortes eran apenas superficiales, al menos más leves que los de Erza.

Se podía ver claramente como Trunks suspiraba del cansancio y el dolor, una y otra y otras vez, gerente el ki de Trunks sobresale en una aura doraba que rodeaba todo su cuerpo como olas.

"Al parecer, aun no has recuperado la cordura." – suspira Erza mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"No te creas mucho. Es cierto que eres verdaderamente fuerte, de hecho aun estando transformado, apenas puedo llevarte la contraria, aunque eso se pueda deber a mis heridas anteriores, es impresionante ver que no logro estar a la par contigo, pero aun así, yo seré el ganador de esta pelea. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque soy el hijo de un príncipe guerrero y el discípulo de un mentor excepcional, me atrevería decir que no soy la clase de guerrero que se siente abrumado por un contrincante tan fuerte como tú. ¡Por eso no pienso perder!" - el aura comienza a sobresalir en ondas un poco más grandes que la de hace un instante.

"¡Yo tampoco pienso perder! Pues por mi gremio, mi familia, soy capaz de enfrentar a los oponentes más fuertes y derrotarlos." - comenta Erza mientras pone en su postura con la espada.

Ambos comienzan a cortar distancia entre ellos quedando centre a frente a puede chocar espadas, pero un grito surgió en la entrada de esta parte de la cueva.

"¡¿Trunks...?!" - la voz que logro escuchar no era de otra persona que no fuera la vampira sádica de Miyu, sorprendida al verlo de esta forma. También, detrás de ella, estaban Gray cargando a Lucy y Sabrina... teniendo una especie de alas que le permitían volar.

"¿Pero que se supone que paso aquí?"

De repente Sabrina aterrizó en el suelo y las alas salieron volando a donde estaba Natsu tirado en el suelo. El dueño esas alas era Happy.

"Natsu!" - fue lo que grito el gato azulado en ida de buscar a su amigo herido.

"Ese idiota de Natsu trato de sobrecargarse de trabajo como siempre, me sorprendería que no hubiera acabado así." - otra vez comienza a comentar Gray.

"¡L-la princesa...!" - Sabrina nota como, escondida detrás de unas rocas, se encontraba la princesa Hisui, por lo que comienza a ir a donde estaba la princesa para desatarla.

"Trunks..." - Otra vez ese nombre fue escuchado en la cueva, saliendo de la boca de Miyu.

"..." - Trunks aprieta su puño izquierdo, mientras trata de analizar la voz que lo llama, pero hace esos pensamientos a un lado y sin más, lanza un tajo de espada horizontal desde su izquierda.

"¡Erza, cuidado!" – advierte Gray.

Erza sorprendida, rápidamente se defiende poniendo su espada de por medio, pero el ataque que Trunks fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla retroceder.

"¡¿Trunks?!" - grita Miyu confundida.

"Miyu, ¿Qué le sucede a Trunks? ¿Por qué ataca a nuestros aliados?" - pregunta Sabrina mientras trata de desatar a la princesa.

"¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!" pregunta Gray sin entender porque pelean.

Trunks da un salto donde estaba Erza y le lanza un ataque con la espada desde arriba de su cabeza, con las dos manos en la empuñadura, donde ella se defendió poniendo la parte plana de su espada como muro, con el soporte de su mano izquierda debajo de ella.

El fuerte balanceo de la espada de Trunks, hacia una fuerte presión sobre la pelirroja y crearía grieta debajo de ella, mientras que esta se arrodillaba por el fuerte ataque de Trunks.

"Por favor, les pido que paren esta lucha sin sentido…" - esta vez, era la dulce voz de la princesa en apuros, siendo casi, completamente liberada por Sabrina.

"¡Miyu! ¡¿Que esta...?!" - cuestiona Sabrina mientras ve como su compañera estaba caminando tranquilamente a l centro de la pelea.

"Estoy bien." – Miyu afirma interrumpiendo a Sabrina, mientras sigue caminado - "Trunks mírame." - exige pero es en vano ya que Trunks no lo hacía, pero lo haría, ella se aseguraría de eso - "¡Trunks, mirame o te juro que tendré un hijo de otra persona que no seas tú!" - dicho esto Trunks afloja su forcejeo con Erza, y lleva la mirada a donde estaba Miyu justo a su lado.

"¿En verdad… están ustedes bien?" - cuestiona Trunks en voz baja.

Miyu corta distancia para dar un leve salto y enrollar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. - "Estamos bien, gracia a ti y los magos de Fairy Tail, así que deja de luchar, por favor. ¿Sí?" - dijo esto de una manera coqueta, pero sobre todo preocupada por él.

El pelo dorado y los ojos verde esmeralda, desaparecieron para volver a mostrar a Trunks como era antes.

"Me alegra oirl..." - de repente una oleada de cansancio y dolor fueron recorriendo el cuerpo de Trunks, haciendo que este cayese encima del pecho plano de Miyu, a punto de desmayarse.

"¡¿T-Trunks?!" - grita Sabrina preocupada, mientras se acerca.

"Está bien, tan solo está un poco cansado." - después de escuchar ese comentario de Miyu, Trunks pierde por completo su conciencia.

**Después de un rato de estar inconsciente.**

Una sensación extraña estaba recorriendo el pecho de Trunks, dado la sensación se podría decir que era un dedo que estaba serpenteándose en su pecho.

"Miyu… no deberías hacerle eso…" – regañó por quinta vez Sabrina, cansada.

"Está bien. Cuando los hombres tienen la defensa baja, las mujeres tienen que aprovecharse y atacar."

"(Que clase de diálogo es ese)" - delibera mentalmente Trunks mientras oye la vos de Miyu y Sabrina. La sensación de un dedo serpenteando se en su cuerpo, fue bajando más y más, tocando el abdomen hiendo más abajo… - "(¡Esperen un momento! ¡¿Más abajo?!)" - este rápidamente abre los ojo mientras agarra con su mano derecha la mano de Miyu.

"Oh~ no~ he sido descubierta, creo que me merezco un castigo después de esto." afirma Miyu mientras se toca su mejilla con su otra mano.

"Eso no suena como si fuera un castigo para ti…" - debate completamente ante su comentario; sin embargo, nota que la visión que tiene de Miyu es como si estuviera por encima de él. Es ahí cuando se da cuenta de que estaba acostado en su regazo como almohada, mientras que Sabrina también estaba de lado de el – "¿Dónde estamos?" - pregunta confuso, pero logra ver que ya están afuera de la cueva y que había guardias por doquier.

"Después que te desmallaras, salimos de la cueva y una vez fuera nos encontramos con los guardias de la princesa esperándonos." - responde Sabrina lentamente.

"Ya veo..." - se levanta del regazo de Miyu y se pone de pie, donde también estas le siguen en el levantamiento "Por cierto, Miyu…" - dijo con una pizca de confusión.

"¿Si, bombón?"

"¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?"

"Veras..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Ellos deben de estar en la cueva de ahí." - afirma Erza, mientras ve la magia de hielo de Gray esparcidos en el área.

"Vallamos a ayudarles." comenta Miyu, mientras comienza a correr para introducirse en la cueva, con Erza corriendo a su lado.

Después de correr un rato en la cueva.

"Esto parece una clase de laberinto…" – quejándose, Miyu mira a Erza en busca de una solución.

"Tenemos que darnos prisa en encontrar el camino correcto, pero ¿Cuál es?"

"¡No te dejare!" - un fuerte grito hizo un eco en toda la cueva, sacando a Erza y a Miyu de sus pensamientos.

"Ese sin dudas fue Natsu. ¡Vamos!" - dice Erza comenzando a introducirse en el túnel que se escuchó más fuerte.

"Si" – asiente Miyu, concordando con Erza, pero al estar a punto de seguirla una sensación recorrió su corazón vampírico.

"¿Qué pasa?" - pregunta devolviéndose, al ver que Miyu se quedó atrás.

"No sé cómo decirlo, pero tengo la sensación que Sabrina esta por este túnel." - dice mientras apunta a un túnel contrario que el que se estaba introduciendo Erza.

"¿Estas segura de que ella está por allá?" - pregunta dudosa de ello.

"Si, estoy segura que Sabrina esta por este túnel." – afirma la pequeña pálida.

"Bien, entonces separémonos, ¿Te parece?" – expone Erza.

"Si, hagámoslo." responde Miyu, para después ambas separar se en diferentes caminos.

Después de un rato de correr, Miyu llega a ver una persona volando y un chico semi-desnudo cargando a una mujer rubia a pie.

"¡Sabrina!" - grita al ver que la persona que estaba volando era su compañera de gremio.

"¿M-Miyu…? ¡Miyu!" – se turba Sabrina, mientras se aproxima volado a donde esta ella y la abraza.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si, unas personas vinieron a rescatarnos." - responde Sabrina mientras llega Gray a pie a donde están ellas.

"Te recuperaste más rápido de lo que pensé." comenta Gray al ver a Miyu.

"Se necesita más que eso para que no vuelva por mis compañeros." – expresa la niña.

"Eso parece." – acepta Gray con una sonrisa.

"Oye... sé que no es mi problema, además de que no me disgusta ese tipo de cosas, pero no sería mejor que ambos estuvieran conscientes, así lo disfrutarían los dos, aunque debo admitir que tienes una forma intrigante de hacerlo" - comenta Miyu, observando a Gray y a la persona que está cargando. - " (¡Cuando hallamos terminado este trabajo, debo intentar hacer eso con Trunks!)"

Gray sin haber entendido nada, busca entender lo que Miyu quiso decir y lo entiende, después de ver a los puntos que ella estaba mirando. "N-No lo malinterpretes, esto es un rescate."

"Fu fu fu, lo que tú digas…" – se burla Miyu antes de girarse hacia su compañera. - "por otra parte, Sabrina ¿Desde cuando tienes alas?"

"¿Esto? El gato azulado me está llevando ya que estaba muy cansada para caminar." - contesta Sabrina.

"Sera mejor que vallamos donde esta Natsu, para ayudarle." - esta vez la voz era del gato azulado Happy.

"No se preocupen por eso, vine con su compañera de gremio y ella ya fue a donde estaba el." – comunicó Miyu.

"Si se traza de Erza no hay de qué preocuparnos, pero vallamos a ver de todas maneras."

"Vengan, se cuál es el camino que debemos tomar." comenta Miyu, mientras corre el camino de vuelta, donde se separó de Erza y a introducirse en el túnel que ella se metió, con los demás siguiéndola.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"… Y así fue…"

"Ya veo." - asiente Trunks

"Parece que ahora te encuentras bien." - una voz atrás de él salió de la nada, haciendo que se volteara para ver quién era y ve a Erza y los demás.

"Si" – afirma Trunks antes de bajar un poco la mirada ante Erza. – "Yo… lamento lo que paso allá dentro…"

"No te preocupes. Por mí no hay problema." –tranquiliza la pelirroja.

"Un momento… ¡¿Yo te conozco...?!" – se cuestiona Natsu viéndolo detalladamente.

"Creo que si… jaja…"- Trunks se ríe nerviosamente al recordar que hace poco se estaban entrando golpes.

"Me gustaría agradecerles que ayudaron a completar nuestra misión." – interviene Miyu amablemente.

"¿Su misión? Creo que estas mal, pequeña, pues la misión de capturar a los 3 desertores la habíamos cogido nosotros." – manifiesta Gray.

"L-Lo siento, pero nosotros pedimos hacernos cargo de esta misión." - expone ahora Sabrina.

"N-Natsu… ¿Recuerdas cuando fue el momento que agarraste esta misión?" - pregunta Lucy al peli rosa que esta aun pensando en qué lugar había visto Trunks.

"Déjame ver...mmm... No logro acordarme…" - responde Natsu sacando el papel de la misión.

"Bueno, nosotros también la cogimos." - comenta Trunks sacando el papel de la misión. – "No soy un experto, pero creo que esta clase de cosas n es posible, a menos que sean casos especiales entre gremios, y dudo que este sea el caso."

"Natsu, ¿Acaso no es ese el papel que se le cayó a Mira después de que chocaste con ella cuando estaba renovando el tablero de misiones? - Pregunta Happy recordando lo que había pasado.

"Ahora que lo dices..."

**FLASHBACK**

Natsu estaba aburrido, por lo que quería hacer una misión con Lucy y los demás. Por esta razón se dirigió avivadamente al tablero de misiones del gremio para escoger una misión para hacer.

"Vamos, Happy. ¡Agarremos muchas misiones!" - decreta Natsu viendo el gato celeste siguiéndolo atrás de él mientas iba corriendo.

"¡Aye!"

Pero por ir muy apresurado, tumba a una persona al chocar con ella sin a verse fijado en el camino.

"Natsu, deberías de ver a dónde vas…" - réplica Mirajane mientras recoge los papeles que estaba cargando y se le había caído tras colisionar con Natsu.

"Ah, lo siento, Mira, no me fije." – disculpándose, se agacha y ayuda a recogerlos.

"¿Planeas tomar una misión?"

"Si, espero encontrar una difícil, así será más divertido."

"Ara, Te deseo suerte." – la albina sonríe amablemente mientras se daba media vuelta. - "Bueno, debo seguir con el trabajo y retirar estas misiones. Nos vemos."

"Si" - mientras se dirigía al cartel de misión, noto que había un papel en el suelo – "¡Oh! Mira, Happy, una misión, y se ve fuerte. Vallamos con los demás a hacerla." - lo comenta mientras sale a toda velocidad a donde Lucy y los demás.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Eso fue lo que paso, pero oigan, ahora que lo pienso, ¿No será que este papel de misión es uno de los papeles que se le cayó a Mira?" – contempló Natsu, aunque demasiado tarde.

"¡Natsu...!" - el aura de Erza se pone siniestras junto con su voz.

"¿Qué?" - responde alegremente sin saber lo que pasa.

"¡Eres un IDIOTA!" - rápidamente Erza le da un golpe que mandaría a Natsu a chocar contra un árbol.

"Erza, deberías tranquili..." - la mirada de ira de Erza se desvió a Lucy, por lo que está actuó por instinto y se retractó - " ¡No he dicho nada!"

"Ese gilipollas de Natsu si es una cabeza hueca." – comenta Gray, observando a su amigo inconsciente.

"Lo siento, nos interpusimos en su misión." – Erza se disculpa haciendo una profunda reverencia.

"No se preocupen, si no fuera sido por ustedes, dudo que lo fuéramos logrado." – tranquilizó Trunks.

"Lo mismo va para ustedes, así que fue trabajo de equipo." - dice Lucy alegremente.

"Disculpen, ¿Interrumpo?" un nueva persona se les une, y es la princesa con unos guardias siguiéndola.

"¡Ohhhhh, es la princesa!" – se asombra el gato azul.

"Quisieras agradecerles por venir en mi rescate."

"No fue nada." - dice Gray.

"Si, no se preocupa en darnos las gracias." - comenta Erza.

"P-Princesa, esto... F-Fue un placer." - inicia Sabrina avergonzada, pareciera que es la primera vez que habla con una princesa.

"Bueno, ya todo termino princesa." - expone Trunks, viendo a la princesa fijamente a los ojos.

"Fue gracias a ustedes que pude salir de ahí sin ningún rasguño, sobre todo... Tú." - al final de ese comentario, la princesa mira con pena a Trunks a los ojos (recordando lo que el espadachín le estaba a punto de hacerle. Por lo que en agradecimiento por evitar su profanación se le acerca indicándole que se inclinara un poco – "Aquí está mi recompensa para ti…" - levantándose en puntillas, se estira para darle un gentil beso en la mejilla -"Gracias." Dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

"N-no fue nada." - responde Trunks un poco sonrojado.

"Miyu... cálmate…" – Sabrina trato de mediar, en vano.

"¡Mmm...!" - Trunks sentía que una mirada letal mente asesina lo está viendo detrás de él.

La princesa se da la vuelta y comienza a separarse de ellos. - "Cuídense en su viaje de regreso." – se despide la princesa antes irse con un escolta.

"Esto..." – Trunks se voltea poco a poco para ver de quien era el atisbo asesino, y ve a Miyu mirándolo furiosamente.

"Trunks..." – susurro Miyu con voz molesta.

"¿Si...?"

"No me quiero compartirte… a menos que sea con Sabrina."

"¡¿Ehhh?!" – Tanto Trunks como Sabrina chillaron ante esa declaración, mientras todos los miembros de Fairy Tail guardaron silencio rotundo.

"Tenía planeado en darte una noche conmigo como recompensa por tus esfuerzos, pero eh decidido que hoy dormirás con el perro." – enunció Miyu suavemente, aunque con claro veneno en sus palabras.

"Pero no tenemos perro…"

"¡Entonces buscaremos uno y dormidas con él!"

"¡¿EH?!"

"Tomen, aquí está la recompensa." - uno de los soldados le da una bolsa de dinero de buen tamaño a Erza.

"Tomen, esto es de ustedes, fue su misión desde un principio." - dice mientras estira sus manos para dárselo a Trunks de frente, este lo agarra pero hace el mismo movimiento que Erza.

"Si, pero ustedes ayudaron más." - pensado que quedaría así el reparto del dinero, Erza volvió a extenderle la bolsa de dinero.

"Ustedes también fueron de mucha ayuda." – expuso Erza.

"Si, bueno, pero esto les ayudara a pagar por los daños que causaron en el tren." - sin aceptar un no como respuesta Trunks le estira la bolsa de dinero de nuevo.

"Pero ustedes deberían agarrarlo, ya que están más heridos que nosotros."

"Pero uno de los tuyos se fue a pie, esto sería suficiente para que le compren un vehículo."

"No es necesario que te preocupes por él, siempre va a pie, así que tómenlo."

Viendo que esto parecía no tener fin, Trunks hizo lo que le parecía la mejor solución -"Entonces, dejémoslo en mitad y mitad, ¿Te parece?"

"Eso también suena razonable para ambos." – Titania estuvo de acuerdo.

Ambos grupos dividieron la recompensa y comienzan a redirigirse a sus respectivos gremios.

"T-Trunks, mira…" - avisa Sabrina, apuntando a un carruaje policial, con la zona de cargas abierta y con guardias alrededor de él.

"Bueno, Soimbe, Sildeve, Erdad. Los tres ya pueden irse preparando para su estadía en la prisión." - decreta un soldado mientras, cada uno de los desertores va entrando en la carroza esposado y con armas apuntándoles.

"Ujujujui, me pregunto si no echaron de menos nuestros colegas de prisión." - comenta el lancero viendo a su compañeros atrás de él, mientras camina para entrar en la carroza.

"¿Podrías callarte de una vez…?" – gruñe el arquero en forma de queja a su comentario, mientras camina atrás de este.

"¿Podrían callarse de una vez?" - esta vez habla el espadachín, mientras iba caminando por detrás de su compañeros, pero antes de que este se metiera en la carroza se detiene y ve a lo alrededores.

Parecía que estaba buscando a alguien y en el momento que vio a Trunks con sus compañeras, esa búsqueda fue finalizada, el espadachín antes de entras a la carroza, susurra unas palabras que al parecer lo guardias no escucharon, pero a pesar que Trunks no está cerca, sabía lo que el espadachín había dicho. Unas palabras que le hacía creer a Trunks que no sería la última vez que pelearían; sus palabras fueron: "Volveremos a vernos las caras, mocoso."

"(En su último ataque, aunque solo su espada me roso, mi brazo no ha parado de dolerme, incluso transformado. Me pregunto quién hubiera ganado si me fuera golpeado con esa técnica suya…)" - analiza Trunks seriamente, mientras siente un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho y a su vez la carroza comienza a partir.

"T-Te sucede algo Trunks?" - pregunta Sabrina preocupada.

"Oye bebe, ¿En verdad puedes moverte? Si quieres podemos sentarnos y descansar un rato." - ofrece Miyu que, al igual que Sabrina, estaba preocupada por su bienestar, aunque procuraba no demostrarlo mucho.

"No, volvamos a nuestro gremio." - afirma Trunks mientras camina con ambas chicas a su lado, en rumbo a su gremio.

**Muy bien, con esto se ha finalizado este arco en la historia.**

**De verdad quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia, los que la leen, los que la revisan, en serio, muchas gracias.**

**No quiero ponerme sentimental porque esto está lejos de terminar. Solo puedo decir que sigan aquí para ver que más sigue.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, se despide su amigo, inteesescritos.**


End file.
